


Без пощады

by Gavry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Иногда все - не то, чем кажется. Иногда ты не знаешь, кому верить, самые близкие могут предать, а лучший друг преподнести сюрприз. И тогда только тебе решать, как ты поступишь.





	1. Пролог. Третий лишний

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ei armoa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680820) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu). 



> Примечание переводчика: Авторская аушка, где Джордж и Перси погибли, а Фред остался в живых. Односторонний пейринг, безответная любовь, любовный треугольник, измена, открытый финал. Переводчик не во всем согласен с автором: с его точки зрения Гермиона бы никогда и Гарри бы ни за что, так что он долго ходил вокруг текста кругами, но потом все-таки не устоял и решил, что история этого достойна.

_Скажи, когда все случилось? Когда мой мир стал темным и тесным?_  
Сквозь пелену гнева не вижу ни веры, ни надежды, ни третьей их сестры.  
Неужели так сложно все вернуть? Три слова, всего три слова…  
Я смотрю на тебя. Ты стоишь у алтаря, держа за руку любимую женщину, улыбаешься, машешь родным и друзьям. Та, что рядом с тобой, светится от счастья. Ты наклоняешься поцеловать ее в щеку, публика взрывается восторженными криками, и ты смущенно смотришь на меня. Краснеешь — не привык быть в центре вниманиАвторская аушка, где Джордж и Перси погибли, а Фред остался в живых. Односторонний пейринг, безответная любовь, любовный треугольник, измена, открытый финал. Переводчик не во всем согласен с автором: с его точки зрения Гермиона бы никогда и Гарри бы ни за что, так что он долго ходил вокруг текста кругами, но потом все-таки не устоял и решил, что история этого достойна.я, но я же вижу, как ты наслаждаешься каждым мгновением. Снова смотришь на нее, крепче сжимаешь ее ладонь и широко улыбаешься. Ты по уши влюблен.  
Я гляжу, как вы идете по коридору. Рука в руке. Любящие друг друга. Муж и жена. На лице моем сияет радостная улыбка, но сердце сжимает ледяная рука. Я выпрямляю спину, чтобы не упасть под давящей на плечи тяжестью. Мы с Джинни идем следом за вами. Она держит меня за руку и смотрит прямо в глаза, улыбаясь. Улыбаюсь в ответ.  
Я смотрю на нее — а вижу тебя. Твои черты в ее лице. Когда я понял, что не люблю ее? Вчера? После первого поцелуя? Слишком поздно, в любом случае.  
Когда понял, что люблю тебя? Давно. Всегда.  
Почему ничего не сделал? Потому что хотел быть рядом. Смотреть на тебя, просто смотреть, любоваться тобой. Чтобы ты был со мной, оставался моим другом. Не хотел, чтобы ты глядел на меня, осуждая, недоумевая, удивляясь. Боялся увидеть на твоем лице отвращение. Не мог испортить нашу дружбу, разрушить нашу тесную троицу. Я должен был знать: ничто не длится вечно, даже такая дружба, как наша.  
Вы с ней нашли друг друга, всегда были рядом, всегда меня поддерживали. Вы стояли за моей спиной, подталкивая меня вперед, были мне опорой. Сначала все шло хорошо — пока я не заметил, что мне хватило бы только тебя. Ты стал главным.  
 _А если именно сегодня я смогу наконец полюбить тебя?_  
 _Смогу ли я полюбить тебя?_  
Слишком много пунша. Я сижу, сгорбившись, на стуле и не иду танцевать, несмотря на просьбы Джинни. Сижу и гляжу на тебя. Это срабатывает — ты опускаешься рядом, ослабляешь узел галстука и смотришь на жену, которая как раз выплясывает с одним из твоих братьев.  
— Она красивая, да? — спрашиваешь, не сводя с нее глаз.  
— Да, — отвечаю, не сводя глаз с тебя.  
Мне хочется кричать. Схватить тебя за подбородок и заставить перевести взгляд на меня. Это же я! Я! Не Гермиона, не Джинни. Я, Гарри, твой лучший друг. Я был рядом, когда ты плакал о погибшем брате. Я знаю тебя, вижу насквозь, понимаю тебя. Я люблю тебя до боли! А ты...  
Я смотрю на свои руки, пальцы слегка подрагивают. Сказать? Признаться? Смотрю на тебя — что ты мне ответишь, если я все расскажу сейчас? Взгляд падает на твое золотое кольцо. Я проиграл…  
— Ну, Гарри, сестренка Джинни, наверное, уже ждет, когда я освобожу ей место. Веселитесь хорошенько!  
Ты кладешь ладони мне на колени, наклоняешься, чтобы по-дружески меня облапить, хлопаешь по спине. Я вцепляюсь в лацканы твоего смокинга, притягиваю к себе и на мгновение утыкаюсь лицом тебе в плечо. Держусь за тебя. Держусь, даже когда ты отводишь руки. Потом прихожу в себя и отстраняюсь. Ты странно на меня смотришь.  
— Гарри, улыбнись! Сегодня мы празднуем.  
Я честно пытаюсь улыбнуться:  
— Да, дружище. Поздравляю, ты этого достоин.  
Твоя улыбка гаснет. Ты утыкаешься взглядом в собственные колени, поправляешь галстук.  
— Ну, это… Я пойду танцевать. Ты тоже приходи!  
Ты встаешь и уходишь на поиски жены, а я смотрю тебе вслед.  
 _Поэтому я говорю «прощай» и ухожу навсегда…_  
Я не могу остаться с тобой, дружище. Здесь нет для меня места, здесь я чужой. Три слова, всего три слова могли бы все исправить.  
Ухожу прочь, в темноту. Ноги не слушаются, но я заставляю себя сделать шаг, второй, третий. Это твой праздник — ваш праздник. А меня отпихнули, отбросили в сторону. Оставили одного.  
Ухожу, чтобы не вернуться, и музыка постепенно стихает за моей спиной. Я должен начать новую жизнь, забыв о старой; похоронить детство и стать мужчиной; никогда не произносить слов, что жгут мне сейчас язык.  
Потому что здесь я — третий лишний.


	2. Глава 1. За спиной

— Мне пора! — крикнула Гермиона, в последний раз критически взглянув на себя в зеркало. Рон спустился в прихожую и обнял жену за талию.  
— М-м… я буду скучать.  
— Меня не будет всего пару дней, Рон!  
Гермиона быстро поцеловала его, отступила на шаг, взмахнула рукой и исчезла. Рон помахал рукой уже пустому месту. Нет, он честно пытался понять и принять постоянные разъезды жены и поддержать ее выбор, но получалось не очень. Рон не любил оставаться один.  
Подхватив из корзины яблоко, Рон принялся его задумчиво грызть. Наверное, его жизнь слишком уж вертится вокруг Гермионы, но это только потому, что у него не осталось друзей — после того, как Гарри куда-то испарился и перестал отвечать на письма. Рон отправил ему кучу посланий, сначала удивленных, потом встревоженных, потом сердитых, но все без толку. Так что он поклялся сам себе, что больше и думать не будет о предателе! Через Министерство, правда, удалось выяснить, что Гарри жив, но где он, никто не знал.  
Тишина квартиры начинала действовать на нервы, так что Рон догрыз яблоко и решил рвануть в Нору. Мама и папа всегда радовались, когда он у них гостил и порой даже на ночь оставался. А в эти выходные должны приехать Фред и Джинни, а может, и Чарли заедет, так что получится сыграть в квиддич. Они уже сто лет не гоняли вместе! Как раньше, просто играть, ни о чем не думая. План Рону понравился, так что он взял метлу и аппарировал, даже не собрав вещи.  
* * *  
— Вкусно пахнет, мам, — сказал он, заходя на кухню и вдыхая полной грудью. — Ты готовишь лучше всех на свете!  
Молли обняла сына, поцеловала в щеку и, рассмеявшись, потрепала по волосам:  
— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, милый. Только при Гермионе такое не говори, а то может обидеться! Она вечером будет, да?  
— Она по работе уехала.  
Улыбка Рона увяла. Он оглядел кухню, раздумывая, на что бы сменить тему, потому что говорить о Гермионе не хотелось. Молли благоразумно не стала расспрашивать.  
— А еще кто-нибудь есть?  
— Пока нет. Джинни будет вечером, а Чарли обещал заглянуть завтра, хотя бы на обед. Фред не сможет, что-то говорил про магазин, — объяснила Молли, поворачиваясь к плите. — Фред к вам заходил в последнее время? Он все еще горюет о Джордже, да?  
— Месяца два назад, наверное… Я думаю, у него много дел в магазине. В «Пророке» писали, что он собирается открывать еще один, в Хогсмиде. Слышала?  
— Конечно. Жаль только, что о членах собственной семьи приходится узнавать из газет, — Молли сокрушенно покачала головой, хотя явно была довольна новостью. — Кстати, помнишь того сынишку Джорданов, который учился вместе с нашими близнецами? Он будет заведовать новым отделением.  
— Ли? Ха, вот весело-то будет!  
Молли вытерла руки передником.  
— Марш наверх! Отнеси вещи в комнату и помой руки, скоро обед.  
Рон кивнул и взбежал по ступенькам в свою старую комнату, стены которой все еще украшали плакаты с «Пушками Педдл». Он выглянул в окно и широко улыбнулся, чувствуя себя дома.  
* * *  
Гермиона обернулась через плечо. Ничего подозрительного она не увидела, но следовало соблюдать осторожность. Проскользнув в записанный на ее имя номер гостиницы, она сразу же прошла в ванную и принялась накладывать нужные чары. А через несколько минут она уже стояла в полутемной комнатке на чердаке, где ее встретил аромат еды и…  
— Гермиона?  
— Да, — выдохнула она, роняя сумку и устремляясь прямо в распахнутые объятия. — Я ужасно соскучилась.  
— Я тоже, — выдохнул Фред, покрывая ее шею быстрыми короткими поцелуями. Потом он жадно поцеловал ее губы, Гермиона ответила, прижимаясь к нему бедрами.  
Фред гладил ее по спине, мял ягодицы, пролез ладонью под тонкую блузку и сжал грудь. Ахнув, Гермиона нетерпеливо расстегнула молнию на его брюках, и обхватила высвободившийся член, вырвав у Фреда низкий глубокий стон. Он подтолкнул ее к столу, легко поднял, посадив на край, задрал юбку и развел ее бедра.  
— Без трусиков? Умница!  
Фред улыбнулся и, облизнув губы, погладил ее между ног. Гермиона вцепилась в столешницу и запрокинула голову, прерывисто и тяжело дыша. Она не смогла сдержать крика, когда Фред, лаская большим пальцем ее клитор, погрузил два пальца внутрь и прикусил торчащий сквозь тонкую ткань блузки сосок.  
— Ты совсем мокрая, — хрипло, задыхаясь, пробормотал он. — Совсем мокрая…  
Гермиона застонала и крепко зажмурилась:  
— Фред…  
— Да, — ответил он на незаданный вопрос и, подтянув ее к себе, одним движением вошел в нее и сразу же быстро и резко задвигался.  
— О, Мерлин, это так… здорово…  
Гермиона обхватила Фреда ногами, скрестив лодыжки за его спиной. Край стола больно врезался в кожу под ягодицами, но она ни с кем бы сейчас не поменялась местами. Она ждала две долгих, бесконечных недели, и сейчас пружина внутри нее с каждым движением Фреда сжималась все сильнее и сильнее, пока не осталось ничего, кроме стонов и горячих тел. Гермиона с криком кончила, стискивая плечи Фреда, и через несколько глубоких толчков тот последовал за ней.  
Выдохнув, Фред тяжело оперся о ее плечо, чтобы не упасть, и пошатнулся, словно его внезапно поразило ватноножное заклятие. Брюки болтались на щиколотках, расстегнутая в процессе рубашка свисала с плеч.  
— Дорогой, мне не очень удобно… — пробормотала Гермиона, уткнувшись носом в его теплую шею. Фред откинул ногой свалившиеся штаны и на руках отнес ее в спальню. Там они упали на кровать, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу.  
— Вижу, ты и правда скучала, — прошептал он, целуя ее в щеку. Гермиона рассмеялась, гладя его по волосам. Фред всегда стягивал их в низкий хвост, но несколько непослушных прядок обычно выбивались.  
— Можно и так сказать. — Гермиона притянула его лицо ближе, провела губами по лбу, сцеловывая соленый пот. — Я тебя люблю.  
— Я тебя тоже.  
Они лежали в тишине, наслаждаясь теплом и тем, что наконец-то вместе, пока Фред не разрушил волшебство:  
— Тяжело было выбраться?  
На мгновение Гермиона рассердилась. Зачем он напомнил о реальности именно сейчас, когда они только вдвоем? Ничего не ответив, она закрыла глаза и прижалась плотнее, опустив голову на его мерно вздымающуюся грудь.  
Выбраться было тяжело. Каждый раз выбираться было тяжело, потому что с день ото дня чувство вины давило все сильнее. Когда Фред был с ней, ей удавалось забывать, как несправедливо и зло она поступает с Роном. Мало того, что врет прямо в лицо, так еще и влюбилась в его брата!  
Но вопреки всему, Гермиона всем своим существом до боли хотела быть с Фредом. Лучше было остановиться сейчас, пока еще не поздно, пока никто не знает… но у нее не получалось. Раз за разом она лгала Рону, моталась по всей Англии, аппарировала туда-сюда, пытаясь обмануть возможных преследователей. Потому что, даже понимая, что разрушает их с Роном брак, Гермиона ничего не могла с этим поделать. Она не могла без Фреда.  
Легкий поцелуй в щеку отвлек ее от размышлений.  
— Да нет, не очень. Но я все равно была очень осторожна. Уверена, никто не подозревает, что я здесь.  
— Хорошо, — прошептал Фред, гладя ее по голове. — Мама хотела, чтобы я провел выходные у них, но я сказал, что работы много.  
Гермиона слушала, как ровно бьется его сердце. Она любила Фреда, любила всей душой, но не хотела и думать о том, что бросит Рона — не говоря уже о том, чтобы поведать ему правду. Рон вырос в тени старших братьев, и Гермиона прекрасно представляла, как больно ему будет, когда все откроется.  
— Что нам делать, Фред? — тихонько пробормотала она, смаргивая слезы. — Может, надо все прекратить? Я не выдержу, если Рон узнает!  
— Ни за что! — Фред прижал ее к себе. — Я не смогу без тебя.  
— Я тоже не смогу без тебя, но это все так… Неправильно! — она пропустила его волосы сквозь пальцы.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Обещаю!  
Гермиона кивнула, поудобнее устраиваясь рядом.  
На самом деле Фред не имел ни малейшего представления, как все исправить. Он по-настоящему узнал Гермиону уже после того, как та вышла замуж за его младшего брата, и внезапно оказалось, что ему с ней на удивление легко. Избавившись от подросткового максимализма, Гермиона превратилась в открытую и чрезвычайно привлекательную женщину, с которой было так интересно беседовать практически о чем угодно. Смерть Джорджа оставила на сердце Фреда никак не заживающую рану, и после войны он стал все чаще проводить вечера у Рона и Гермионы. Там ему казалось легче дышать — и было с кем поговорить.  
Когда Рон отправлялся спать, Фред и Гермиона сидели вдвоем и разговаривали, разговаривали, разговаривали… Не только о Джордже. Со временем Гермиона все больше и больше открывалась ему, так что все произошло само собой. Невинный поцелуй в щеку на прощание сменился осторожным прикосновением к губам, а потом перетек в страстное, отчаянное, смывающее все преграды на своем пути желание. Рон не проснулся, когда Гермиона аппарировала в квартиру Фреда.  
Вина пришла потом. Когда обжигающее пламя превратилось в мягкое тепло, а быть вместе стало важнее, чем заниматься торопливым сексом, Рон все чаще появлялся в мыслях обоих. Рон стоял между ними — добрый, славный, ничего не подозревающий Рон, которому никто не хотел причинить боль. Гермиона все отчетливее понимала: она сохраняет брак только из жалости. Потому что и она, и Фред прекрасно осознавали: Рона уничтожит новость о их романе. Ситуация была неразрешимой и запутывалась сильнее и сильнее с каждым днем.  
Вернувшись в гостиницу, Гермиона кинула в камин летучего пороха и сунула голову в зеленое пламя, чтобы рассказать Рону очередную ложь. Ей претило расписывать ему в подробностях, что она сегодня делала и чем занималась на работе. Губы Рона на вкус были совсем не такими, как у Фреда, и больше не обжигали, как когда-то, в день их свадьбы.  
Простившись с мужем, она бросилась на огромную кровать с балдахином и долго плакала в подушку от стыда.


	3. Глава 2. На острие ножа

— Мы тут с Артуром подумали… Насчет внуков, что пора бы им уже появиться, — обронила Молли, левитируя на стол тарелки. Гермиона не успела скрыть гримасу.  
— О, дорогая, прости! — Молли неуклюже обняла ее одной рукой, продолжая удерживать тарелки в воздухе. — Я не имела в виду «прямо сейчас».  
— Все в порядке, — ответила Гермиона, не отводя взгляда от парящих тарелок. — Но мы пока… не готовы завести ребенка.  
— Да, конечно! С твоей работой, и все такое… — согласно кивнув, Молли взмахнула палочкой, и тарелки красиво опустились на стол.  
Гермиона мысленно вздохнула. Она знала, что Молли и Артур мечтают о маленьких рыжеголовых Уизли, которые будут с криками гонятся по двору за гномами, а Рон пока единственный подавал хоть какие-то надежды.  
Молли размышляла о том же, заканчивая с обедом. Джинни, которую Гарри оставил вскоре после свадьбы Рона и Гермионы, полностью погрузилась в карьеру. Чарли вел свободную холостяцкую жизнь и интересовался существами противоположного пола, исключительно если у них были четыре лапы и кожистые крылья. И то, кажется, чисто профессионально. Билл и Флер уже второй год путешествовали по всему свету и, судя по письмам, совершенно не собирались оседать где бы то ни было. Так что шансы Молли на внуков становились все более призрачными, только вот Рона — точнее, Гермиону — она все еще ждала. У Фреда тоже не было девушки… По крайней мере, до сих пор. Молли подумала, не спросить ли у Гермионы. С одной стороны, она не хотела лезть не в свое дело, но с другой — просто сгорала от любопытства. К тому моменту, как только что испеченные булочки полетели в корзину, любопытство победило.  
— Ты ничего не слышала о Фреде?  
К счастью Гермионы, в этот самый миг шкаф с посудой с грохотом распахнулся.  
— Н-нет. В последнее время нет. А что? — ответила она, как можно быстрее возвращая на лицо приветливое равнодушие.  
— Да так… Я просто подумала — Фред так давно не заходил. Ты же знаешь, он вместе с тем мальчиком Ли открывает отделение в Хогсмиде? — Молли поставила корзину с хлебом на стол и улыбнулась.  
— Рон рассказывал, — улыбнулась в ответ Гермиона. — Хорошо, что Фред не один.  
— А… про свою девушку он не рассказывал?  
Гермиона слегка покраснела:  
— Н-нет. А у него есть девушка?  
— Ну… Так напрямую он не признавался, конечно, — фыркнула Молли. — Но я почти уверена, что есть. Фред ведет себя совсем иначе, чем раньше, а я всегда видела его насквозь.  
— Как… иначе? — осторожно спросила Гермиона, всматриваясь в лицо свекрови. Та что-то заметила?  
— Он полон планов и кипит энергией. Совсем как… как с Джорджем.  
— Может быть, он просто наконец пережил утрату?  
— Нет, здесь явно что-то еще… Так Фред ничего тебе не говорил?  
Гермиона качнула головой:  
— Нет. Мы давно не встречались.  
— Понимаю. Ну, может быть, расскажет сегодня.  
Молли поднялась, разгладила юбку и выглянула в окно.  
— Ох уж эти парни…  
— Что такое?  
— Стоит мне поставить еду на стол, как они тут как тут, — объяснила она, с улыбкой указывая на двух появившихся в дверях рыжеволосых мужчин. У Гермионы вытянулось лицо. Молли по очереди обняла сыновей:  
— Проходите, мальчики, все уже готово.  
— Я так и знал, что тут найдется, чем перекусить, — Фред подмигнул Гермионе поверх плеча матери. — Привет, Гермиона!  
Как ни в чем не бывало он уселся за стол и придвинул к себе тарелку.  
— Привет, — выдавила Гермиона. Рон опустился рядом с ней, мазнул губами по щеке.  
— Привет, дорогая. Мам, я умираю с голоду!  
— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулась Молли, берясь за поварешку.  
Обед стал для Гермионы настоящим мучением, потому что ей постоянно казалось, что Молли за ней следит. Да еще Рон, возбужденный предстоящим вечером, без конца говорил о своих «Пушках Педдл», и приходилось разыгрывать интерес.  
— Жаль, что тебе билета не досталось, — обратился Рон к Фреду, набив рот тыквенным пирогом.  
— И правда. Я бы с удовольствием сходил на матч… Хотя, с другой стороны, у нас с Ли был тяжелый день, разбирались с оформлением новой конторы. УизЛи, ну ты понял.  
— Прикольное имя. А когда открытие?  
— Пока не решили, — Фред бросил быстрый взгляд на Гермиону. — Посмотрим, сколько времени на все уйдет.  
— Кстати, о новостях, — вмешалась в разговор Молли. — Фред, когда ты познакомишь нас со своей девушкой?  
Фред чуть не подавился соком:  
— Что?!  
— Я знаю, у тебя кто-то есть, — Молли, смеясь, подмигнула Гермионе.  
У Фреда отвисла челюсть. Он переводил взгляд с Молли, на лице которой играла торжествующая улыбка, на уткнувшуюся в тарелку Гермиону, а с нее на Рона, который точно так же, как и сам Фред, не понимал, что происходит.  
— О чем ты, мам?  
— Ну, ты очень изменился в последнее время. Тут явно не обошлось без женщины.  
Фред закатил глаза и облегченно рассмеялся:  
— Мам, тут не обошлось без нового магазина! Я просто рад, что мы расширяемся, и все.  
Молли все еще с подозрением смотрела на него, но тут Рон вскочил из за стола:  
— Где моя мантия, мам? Черт, я уже опаздываю!  
— Рональд!  
Рон покраснел.  
— Прости, но я правда опаздываю!  
Рон нахлобучил слишком большой для него отцовский цилиндр и закинул за спину сумку.  
— Все, я пошел. Кев ждет!  
Гермиона подставила было щеку для поцелуя, но Рон уже вылетел во двор, хлопнув дверью.  
— Почему ты не сказал, что появишься сегодня? — едва слышно пробормотала Гермиона, когда они с Фредом поднимались наверх.  
— Не был уверен, что успею, — так же тихо ответил Фред, еще раз помахав оставшейся внизу матери. — У нас с Ли сейчас очень много работы.  
— Рон вернется ночью.  
Гермиона остановилась перед дверью в комнату Рона. Фред подошел к ней.  
— Во сколько?  
— Точно не знаю, но вряд ли до полуночи, — она прикусила губу, не в силах оторвать взгляда от его рта.  
— Тогда нам нужно поторопиться, — с усмешкой прошептал Фред и взглянул на лестницу. Снизу их больше не было видно, так что он привлек Гермиону к себе и жадно поцеловал. У нее сводило живот — от возбуждения, страха и вины.  
— Фред, мы не можем… Это слишком опасно. Вдруг Рон вернется раньше?  
— Я быстро, обещаю, — Фред водил губами по ее шее, все крепче прижимая к себе. — Так хочу тебя …  
— Я тебя тоже, — Гермиона поцеловала его, слегка укусив за нижнюю губу, и отстранилась. — Мне нужно… подготовиться.  
Захлопнув за собой дверь, она торопливо разделась. Снова желания брали верх над разумом, но переживать времени не было, потому что в комнате появился Фред и сразу же бросился на кровать Рона.  
— Моя дорогая леди, да на вас ничего нет! — воскликнул он в притворном ужасе. Гермиона рассмеялась. Фред лежал на боку в чем мать родила и осуждающе смотрел на нее.  
— Мой уважаемый сэр, на вас тоже, — ответила она с улыбкой и опустилась на него сверху.  
* * *  
Рон споткнулся о фигуру садового гнома, выругался и поправил сползающий на глаза оранжевый цилиндр:  
— Да черт побери, папа опять!  
Артур в последнее время увлекся маггловским садоводством, и теперь во дворе у них было не протолкнуться от бесчисленных ярко раскрашенных гипсовые фигурки. Правда, охотиться за их собственными гномами стало гораздо легче: эти безмозглые существа, вместо того чтобы рвануть наутек, каждый раз застывали с открытым ртом возле очередного собрата.  
Он без дальнейших приключений добрался до дверей и вошел в дом.  
Двумя этажами выше Фред, успевший задремать рядом с Гермионой, проснулся от скрипа ступеней и не сразу понял, что именно происходит.  
— Гермиона! Гермиона, проснись!  
— М-м-м? Что случилось?  
— Рон!  
Фред соскочил с кровати, схватил со стола палочку и с тихим хлопком растворился в воздухе. Гермиона, вздрогнув, села — и в тот же миг дверь открылась и Рон, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, проскользнул в комнату. Он остановился и направил слабо светящуюся палочку в сторону кровати.  
— Я тебя разбудил, да? Прости, — он наклонился поцеловать ее в щеку.  
— Да нет, я… — Гермиона потерла глаза. — Мне кошмар приснился.  
— Бедняжка.  
Рон быстро разделся и забрался под одеяло — на то же самое место, где всего пару минут назад лежал его брат. Он обнял Гермиону, привлекая ее к себе.  
— Спи спокойно, солнышко. Я с тобой.  
Гермиона натянула одеяло до подбородка и попыталась отодвинуться. Рука Рона, легко гладящая ее по спине, замерла.  
— Детка, а давай…  
— Не сейчас, Рон. У меня живот болит.  
Она не понимала — как он не почувствовал, что в спальне просто несет сексом, ничего не заподозрил? Но когда Рон чуть отстранился, от него ощутимо пахнуло пивом, и все стало ясно.  
— Хочешь, я поглажу? — предложил он, перемещая ладонь ей на живот.  
— Нет, спасибо. К утру пройдет.  
— Уверена? Принести тебе воды?  
— Уверена, Рон. Давай спать, уже поздно, — зевнув, ответила она и закуталась в одеяло. Через мгновение Рон дотронулся губами до ее шеи, а потом матрас скрипнул под его весом.  
— Спокойной ночи.


	4. Глава 3. Решение

Гермиона не могла заниматься любовью с Роном уже несколько недель. И жить обычной нормальной жизнью тоже не могла, то и дело боясь сорваться в слезы. С Фредом можно было плакать, а с Роном… Рону бы пришлось объяснять. Так что Гермиона просто избегала мужа, придумывая объяснение за объяснением, почему ей приходится проводить выходные и вечера вне дома. Фред притягивал ее, как магнит, и раз за разом уходя от него с намерением все закончить и быть с Роном, она так же раз за разом снова возвращалась, оказываясь там, где было ее истинное место.  
Рон до сих пор ни о чем не догадывался. Даже тогда, когда Гермиона, собираясь на работу, выронила из кармана золотую цепочку Фреда прямо посреди прихожей. Рон спокойно поднял ее, не заметив, как жена в ужасе прижала руку ко рту.  
— Новая, да? — спросил он, рассматривая кулон.  
— Я… Да. Новая. Недавно купила в Косом переулке. Красивая, да?  
— Очень, — отозвался Рон. Он, нахмурив брови, рассматривал украшение, словно пытаясь вспомнить, где видел его раньше. В конце концов он протянул цепочку Гермионе, и та быстро спрятала ее в сумочку.  
— Разве ты не собиралась ее надеть? Я помогу застегнуть.  
— Нет, потому что… потому что замок сломался, когда я переодевалась. Надо починить. — Гермиона быстро чмокнула Рона в щеку и подхватила портфель.  
— Возвращайся скорее! Я буду скучать.  
Гермиона махнула на прощание рукой и аппарировала, пытаясь запихнуть вызванное грустным взглядом Рона чувство вины как можно дальше. Она торопилась на встречу с Фредом, который хотел поговорить о чем-то важном, и внутри все сжималось от страха — вдруг он решил наконец с ней порвать? На этот раз окончательно?  
Стоящий за стойкой портье парень широко улыбнулся и помахал ей вслед. Гермиона, нервничая, уставилась на двери лифта. Почему портье так странно посмотрел? Как будто ждал ее, а ведь она на этот раз даже не бронировала комнату. Гермиона пыталась успокоиться, убедить себя, что на нее давят страх, вина перед Роном и неуверенность… Но почему Фред устроил встречу в таком странном месте? Она всегда просто аппарировала в его квартиру, зачем понадобилось снимать номер в маггловском отеле? И почему, почему портье так странно себя вел?  
Гермиона вошла в открывшиеся перед ней двери лифта, благодаря судьбу за то, что у нее впереди еще восемь этажей, чтобы успокоиться. Но сколько она ни думала, потирая гудящие тупой болью виски, так и не смогла подобрать никакой подходящей причины. Кроме самой очевидной: Фред принял то самое решение. Самым разумным, самым правильным будет прекратить их странный роман, пока никто не пострадал, вернуть все в нормальное русло, но это приводило Гермиону в ужас. От одной мысли о том, что она никогда больше не увидит Фреда, кроме как изредка на семейных праздниках, она покрывалась ледяным потом, а в животе завязывался тугой узел. Фред никогда не предлагал расстаться, хотя страдал и мучался так же, как она. Но если он вдруг поймет, что с него хватит, ей останется только смириться с его выбором. Нужно быть сильными, вести себя, как взрослые люди. Иногда нельзя получить всего. Иногда приходится идти на компромисс, чтобы не причинить боли другим.  
— Будь сильной, поняла? — прошептала Гермиона своему отражению, смахивая слезы. — Что бы ни случилось.  
Когда двери с мелодичным звоном распахнулись, Гермионе пришлось выйти, хотя успокоиться ей так и не удалось. Мимо нее в лифт протиснулась пожилая пара, и оба одновременно с любопытством уставились на нее. Гермиона даже не заметила. Она прошла через холл и опустилась в кресло, а слезы все текли по щекам.  
Какая-то часть ее чувствовала облегчение, потому что Фред наконец-то набрался смелости со всем разобраться. Но ей так хотелось, чтобы выход был другим! Они могли бы подождать еще немного. Она могла бы подыскать другое место работы, а потом взять себя в руки и порвать с Роном. У нее бы наверняка получилось сделать это мягко! Так, чтобы Рону не пришлось страдать… И тогда они с Фредом уехали бы, далеко-далеко, и жили бы там вдвоем.  
Но даже строя планы, Гермиона понимала, что сбыться им не суждено. Фред не согласился бы оставить семью, да Гермиона и сама бы на это не пошла. Вдали от всего родного и привычного их любовь быстро бы угасла. Фред был прав: у них не было и не могло быть будущего, так что лучше решить все сейчас, пока никто не узнал.  
Гермиона в последний раз вытерла слезы, прочистила горло и, достав из сумочки пудреницу, попыталась замазать покрасневший нос и припухшие глаза. Потом постучала в дверь.  
— Входи, — позвал родной голос Фреда, и Гермиона вошла. И остановилась, потому что открывшееся ей зрелище было совсем не тем, которого она она ожидала. Свечи, много-много свечей, озаряющих все вокруг рассеянным, мерцающим светом. Тихий, глубокий джаз, раздающийся откуда-то сбоку. И Фред, на коленях посредине комнаты.  
Гермиона не знала, что сказать, не могла найти слов — а это с ней случалось не так уж часто, по пальцам одной руки пересчитать.  
— Фред…  
Она невольно вздрогнула, когда Фред взмахом палочки захлопнул дверь за ее спиной.  
— Ты выглядишь… великолепно, — выдохнул он и нервно улыбнулся. Он подполз к застывшей Гермионе, чье сердце билось все сильнее, словно пытаясь вырваться из груди.  
Фред до сих пор не мог понять, как кто-то сумел пробудить в нем такую бурю эмоций — кто-то, кроме Джорджа. Нет, платоническую любовь к собственному брату нельзя было сравнивать с чувствами к Гермионе, которые были какими угодно, только не платоническими. Но именно любовь к Джорджу стала для него мерилом настоящей любви, и только с Гермионой было… вот так. Так, словно он каждый день выигрывал миллион галеонов. Ему повезло, что он повстречал такого человека — жаль только, что младший брат нашел ее первым.  
Фред выругался про себя. Сейчас было не время думать о Роне, нужно сосредоточиться на Гермионе.  
— Фред, что ты… Я не понимаю…  
Глаза Фреда сияли, но улыбка на губах выдавала неуверенность. Гермиона громко выдохнула, опускаясь на колени рядом с ним. Она совсем не хотела, чтобы Фред решил, будто ей не понравился сюрприз! Гермиона крепко обняла Фреда, едва не плача от облегчения:  
— Я думала… я думала, ты собираешься меня бросить!  
Фред слегка отодвинулся, недоуменно глядя на нее:  
— Как ты могла подумать? — он вытер слезы с ее щек и легонько поцеловал в кончик покрасневшего носа. — Ты же знаешь, я не могу без тебя!  
Гермиона счастливо всхлипнула, но настоящий смысл слов Фреда дошел до нее только тогда, когда он достал из кармана маленькую красную коробочку.  
— Гермиона… Уизли. Я знаю, что мне нечего тебе предложить, кроме своей скромной персоны и едва сводящего концы с концами магазина, но прошу учесть, что к этому прилагается благородное и чистое сердце.  
Гермиона не смогла сдержать смешка.  
— Потом посмеешься, — Фред слегка щелкнул ее по носу.  
— Прости… Продолжай, пожалуйста.  
— Извинения приняты, — Фред быстро поцеловал ее в уголок рта. — Я как раз собирался сказать, что готов отдать тебе свою безграничную любовь и горячее сердце. Ну и, разумеется, мужскую привлекательность — но это не нуждается в комментариях.  
Гермиона прыснула, пытаясь отыскать на его лице признаки того, что все это — лишь шутка. Хотя она бы и против шуток не возражала, в последнее время поводов для веселья было маловато. Фред, словно прочитав ее мысли, посерьезнел. Он поднес к губам ее левую руку и осторожно стянул надетое Роном кольцо.  
— Гермиона… Я люблю тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты стала моей женой — и мне все равно, чего это будет стоить.  
Сердце Гермионы вздрогнуло и забилось быстрее. Ее мечта была совсем рядом, только руку протяни. Но как же… Рон? Фред снова прочитал ее мысли:  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Найдем, как рассказать Рону. Он поймет, что у нас не было другого выхода, — убежденно проговорил он, целуя ее ладонь. — Пожалуйста, не бросай меня…  
Гермиона прижалась лбом к веснушчатой щеке Фреда. Ее место было здесь.  
— Не брошу. Никогда.


	5. Глава 4. Что-то новое, что-то старое

Маленький колокольчик над стойкой вздрогнул. Ли поднял голову.  
— Добро пожаловать! — широко улыбнулся он, но посетитель никак не отреагировал на приветствие. Ли нахмурился и присмотрелся получше: ничего особенного, просто уже немолодой мужчина. Его лицо скрывали борода и затемненные очки, но все равно было понятно, куда тот смотрит: на Рона, читающего газету на другом конце стойки.  
* * *  
Гарри замер. О чем он вообще думал, толкая эту ярко разукрашенную дверь? Понадеялся, что в маскировке его не узнают, да. И просто соскучился — он уже много лет не видел старых друзей. Но наткнуться на Рона вот так сразу он никак не ожидал.  
Словно зачарованный, Гарри смотрел и смотрел, подмечая каждую мелочь: рыжий локон упал на щеку, уголок рта чуть приподнялся, сдувая его, на мгновение открылся знакомый профиль, потом волосы снова опустились. Рон снился Гарри то в эротических снах, то в кошмарах, но сейчас все сны казались бледными тенями по сравнению с настоящим, живым, ярким Роном, который был так близко! Одного его присутствия хватило, чтобы Гарри забыл, как дышать и думать.  
Потом он заметил, что Рон стал другим. Лицо почти не изменилось, но детская припухлость щек окончательно ушла, а вот веснушек, пожалуй, прибавилось. Плечи сделались шире, на руках ясно различались мускулы. Рон… возмужал, да, вот верное слово! Гарри тоже следил за собой и совсем не был задохликом, но в его случае перемены были не так очевидны. Худой нескладный Рон из их детства остался далеко в прошлом.  
По виску поползла капля пота, и Гарри нервно облизнулся. Откуда-то издалека доносился голос Ли, но Гарри очнулся, только когда Рон опустил газету на стойку и уставился прямо на него. Гарри смог выдержать взгляд всего несколько секунд, потом внутри все сжалось в тугой узел и сердце бешено заколотилось. Чего бы он ни отдал, чтобы рвануть сейчас к Рону, обнять его, прижать к себе! Ощутить тепло его кожи. Прикоснуться к губам.  
Из его горла вырвалось что-то среднее между всхлипом и вздохом. Он выскочил на улицу, забежал за ближайший угол и, выхватив палочку, пробормотал открывающее портал заклинание. Вывалившись из портала перед домом, он покачнулся, но не остановился, а быстро вошел внутрь. Шляпа и борода упали на пол, за ними последовала просторная мантия, а в следующую секунду входная дверь захлопнулась с таким грохотом, что по зеркалу пробежала трещина. Не задерживаясь, Гарри проследовал в кухню, схватил чашку с остывшим кофе и швырнул ее в стену. Тяжело дыша, он смотрел, как ползут к полу коричневые струйки.  
Он уставился на свои руки, пытаясь унять дрожь. Черт, ему ведь показалось, что он вылечился, выкинул Рона из головы, мог даже разглядывать старые альбомы с колдографиями без приступов депрессии! Так что он решил навестить Хогсмид, в награду, так сказать. На работе помогли с межконтинентальным порталом, Розмерта без лишних вопросов забронировала комнату на имя Льюиса Портмана. Гарри не планировал ничего драматического, честно собирался походить по привычным местам, перекинуться парой слов с кем-то из знакомых. Послушать местные сплетни.  
Он не собирался в УизЛи, просто поддался внезапному порыву и сейчас искренне об этом жалел. Он думал, что Фреда на месте не будет. Но меньше всего ждал, что там окажется Рон! Рон, старый добрый Рон, черт бы его побрал, такой же, как и всегда, достойный муж и полный идиот, который всегда относился к Гарри исключительно как верный друг. Порой ему казалось, что в глазах Рона мелькает что-то другое, что-то подавленное, скрытое от самого себя. Поэтому Гарри надеялся, не зная толком, на что именно, до самой свадьбы, и только тогда понял, что проиграл вторую главную битву в своей жизни. Правда, об этой битве не знал никто, кроме него самого, даже Джинни.  
Гарри сел за стол и опустил голову на руки. Джинни. То, как он поступил с ней… Просто оставил, не сказав ни слова, без объяснений. Он написал ей письмо из Испании, где временно остановился, заперевшись в четырех стенах и прощаясь с прошлой жизнью. В той маленькой квартирке Гарри провел несколько недель, пока не нашел работу в тайной полиции Никарагуа.  
Карьера быстро пошла в гору, чего нельзя было сказать о личной жизни. Только представитель службы безопасности местного министерства, Эстада Сомоза, знал, кто он такой на самом деле; для всех остальных он был мистер Портман: хорошо справляется в поле, но социальные навыки на уровне амебы. Из тех, кого называют трудоголиками. Гарри это вполне устраивало.  
Но сейчас в его мыслях не осталось места для работы — их занимал один рыжеволосый тип из прошлого.  
* * *  
Рон переглянулся с Ли, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло.  
— Может, у него приступ какой случился?  
— Угу, ногу свело. И внезапное косоглазие.  
— Ну смотрел он и правда странно, — задумчиво признал Рон. — Как будто знает меня.  
— А ты его, значит, не знаешь?  
— Нет… наверное. Хотя что-то такое в нем было… — Рон потряс головой. — Да Мерлин с ним, какой-то очередной псих. Ты лучше скажи, когда Фред с этой своей конференции вернется?  
— Завтра. Если ему не обломится, — ухмыльнулся Ли. Рон удивленно посмотрел на него:  
— В каком смысле обломится?  
Ли прикусил губу:  
— Черт. Ладно, я тебе ничего не говорил, да? Но у Фреда вроде как все серьезно с этой его тайной подружкой. Я случайно подсмотрел — он с собой кольцо прихватил. Смекаешь, к чему я?  
— Шутишь! Он даже с мамой ее не познакомил!  
— Своими глазами видел, — настаивал Ли. — Да ты и сам не мог не заметить — Фред совсем другим стал в последнее время!  
— Поверить не могу. Но если так — круто же! Фред, наверное, совсем от нее голову потерял.  
— Похоже на то. Но молчи, что я раскололся, разыграй удивление, ладно?  
— А то! — ухмыльнулся Рон. — Но жду не дождусь увидеть лицо мамы, когда Фред сообщит о помолвке.  
Ли все еще смеялся, когда Рон толкнул дверь и вышел на продуваемую улицу. Так Фред решил сделать своей таинственной девушке предложение, да? Рон взглянул на часы. Торопиться было некуда, так почему бы не пошпионить за старшим братцем? Даже если Фред его увидит, всегда можно притвориться, что просто мимо проходил. Кто его выдаст? Точно не Ли, тот даже адрес гостиницы сказал.  
Здание отеля было настолько роскошным, что Рон не смог удержаться от смеха, и смеялся до тех пор, пока не толкнул крутящуюся дверь и не налетел на седовласого швейцара.  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал тот, помогая Рону подняться. — Могу я чем-то помочь, сэр?  
— Я… извините, — У Рона вспыхнули кончики ушей. — Мой брат, кажется, забронировал у вас номер.  
— Стойка портье дальше по коридору, — швейцар слегка поклонился и снова занял свой пост у двери. Вежливо поблагодарив, Рон двинулся в указанном направлении, громко стуча ботинками по натертому полу. Он как можно незаметнее поправил воротничок: маггловская одежда, от которой он успел отвыкнуть, казалась неудобной и слишком тесной. Почему магглы не понимают, насколько мантии удобнее?  
Молодой мужчина за стойкой портье заученно улыбнулся:  
— Добрый день, сэр, добро пожаловать в отель «Радуга». Чем могу помочь?  
Рон прочистил горло.  
— Я… гм… хотел узнать, в каком номере остановился мой брат. Фред Уизли.  
Портье нажал несколько кнопок на стоящем перед ним агрегате и уставился куда-то под стойку. Рон переступил с ноги на ноги и тоже заглянул под стойку, но ничего не увидел. Портье еще постучал по клавишам, поднял голову и улыбнулся:  
— Да, мистер и миссис Уизли проживают здесь, но из соображений безопасности я не могу сказать, в каком номере. — Лицо Рона вытянулось, и портье поспешил добавить: — Но я могу передать им сообщение. Не хотите пока выпить чего-нибудь?  
Рон не нашел ничего лучшего, кроме как кивнуть и позволить проводить себя в бар. Он заказал напиток с непонятным названием и взобрался на барный табурет. Мистер и миссис Уизли? Фред что, женился на этой своей подружке? Никому ничего не сказав? Какого черта? Зачем вообще скрывать? Пожалуй, это уже слишком даже для Фреда с его сумасбродными идеями.  
Барменша поставила перед ним бокал с чем-то синим и пузырящимся. Рон удивленно посмотрел на нее, но та уже повернулась к следующему клиенту. Рон пожал плечами и попробовал: напиток оказался сладковатым, но освежающим и вкусным, так что он заказал еще один.  
* * *  
Фред и Гермиона спустились вниз по приглашению портье и прошли вслед за ним в бар. Заметив как раз опустошающего бокал Рона, Фред застыл на месте, и Гермиона чуть не врезалась ему в спину.  
— Что случилось?  
Приподнявшись на цыпочки, она выглянула из-за его плеча и увидела Рона, который как раз поворачивался в их сторону.


	6. Глава 5. Занавес поднимается

Гермиона уже не успевала отвернуться — Рон ее заметил. Оставалось только прислушаться к Фреду, быстро прошипевшему указания уголком рта, и надеяться, что выглядит спокойной.  
— Рон, старина! А ты что здесь делаешь? — радостно выкрикнул Фред и, широко раскинув руки, направился к барной стойке.  
— Да вот… — пробормотал Рон, переводя взгляд с брата на жену и обратно. — Пришел с тобой… поговорить.  
Он слез с табурета и пошатнулся — напиток с непонятным названием оказался неожиданно крепким. Как настоящий джентльмен, он уступил место Гермионе, которая быстро поцеловала его в щеку.  
— Да? А мы, видишь, случайно столкнулись с Гермионой тут, а теперь еще и ты появился. Бывает же! — рассмеявшись, Фред хлопнул Рона по плечу. — Ты представить себе не можешь, как я удивился.  
Рон снова пошатнулся и обнял жену за талию.  
— А я поинтересовался у портье, в каком ты номере, так он ответил, что у них проживают мистер и миссис Уизли, — сообщил Рон, с интересом наблюдая за реакцией брата. Он почему-то чувствовал себя очень важной персоной.  
Фред едва заметно вздрогнул, кинул беглый взгляд на Гермиону и печально покачал головой. Потом, посмотрев на стоящую у противоположного конца стойки барменшу, наклонился к Рону и доверительно понизил голос:  
— Ты же знаешь этих магглов, даже номера в гостинице не могут нормально распределить. Решили, что мы с Гермионой муж и жена, раз у нас одна фамилия! Как раз собирались с этим разобраться, когда мне сказали, что нас, то есть меня, кто-то спрашивал.  
— Поверить не могу, — прыснул Рон. — Они что, не понимают, что у людей может быть одинаковая фамилия?  
Фред снова покосился на Гермиону и пожал плечами:  
— Похоже на то. Ну, Ронни, малыш, ты уже обедал?  
В животе требовательно забурчало, и Рон выбросил из головы гостиницы, одинаковые фамилии и прочую ерунду.  
— Перекусил с утра. А тут хорошо кормят?  
— Пальчики оближешь! — Фред ухмыльнулся и показал в сторону кабинета: — Закажем? Я и сам проголодался.  
— Я, пожалуй, возьму кофе… — чуть хрипло проронила Гермиона.  
— Ну вот еще! Ты заслужила настоящий обед. Наверняка все утро работала! — сказал Рон, нежно погладив ее по щеке.  
— Ты прав, братишка, наша Герми явно хочет есть, — вмешался Фред. Он провел их в ближайший свободный кабинет и пододвинул Гермионе стул. — Она ведь в последнее время работает без роздыху, да?  
— Точно. Сплошные командировки, — сказал Рон, нахмурившись, и посмотрел на жену. Та ответила тревожным взглядом, так что он поторопился добавить более мягко: — Шучу. Я же понимаю, что станет легче, когда ты разберешься с этим дурацким проектом. — Он повернулся к Фреду. — Мы решили поехать куда-нибудь вместе, только вдвоем, когда все закончится.  
Фред не ответил. Только как-то странно кашлянул, кивнул и отвернулся, ища взглядом официанта.  
— Кстати, насчет вместе… Мне тут птичка на хвосте принесла, что у тебя что-то серьезное с одной дамой, — продолжил, ухмыляясь, Рон.  
— Что? Я… С чего ты взял?  
— Сложил один плюс один. Так когда ты нас с ней познакомишь?  
— Когда придет время.  
Что-то в голосе Фреда заставило воздержаться от дальнейших расспросов.  
Все трое принялись изучать меню, но Фред никак не мог сосредоточиться. Буквы прыгали перед глазами, пока он пытался придумать, как рассказать все брату. Он уже раскрыл было рот, чтобы начать, но сильный пинок в лодыжку дал понять, что Гермиона его намерений не разделяет.  
Официант принял заказ и наполнил их бокалы густым красным вином. Рону вино явно пришлось по вкусу, да и Фред одним глотком опустошил бокал наполовину, но Гермиона едва намочила губы. Вдруг Рон вздрогнул и нагнулся к брату, пристально во что-то вглядываясь:  
— А это у тебя… засос? — он ткнул пальцем. — Ты подцепил горячую штучку, я смотрю!  
Фред потрогал шею и скривился:  
— По правде говоря… Это от цепочки.  
Рон смотрел на него с явным недоверием, в голову Фреда ударило вино, и он решил немного развлечь брата, рассказав кое-что о своей секретной возлюбленной. Ничего страшного не произойдет, если он не будет называть имен.  
— Ну, понимаешь… Она суперженщина. Буквально сорвала цепочку с моей шеи! — продолжил он, не замечая ужаса во взгляде Гермионы.  
— Детали, брат, детали!  
— Бедняжка не хотела меня отпускать, понимаешь? Вот и схватилась за кулон!  
Рон громко рассмеялся.  
— Слушай, забавно получается. Как раз сегодня утром, — начал было он, но осекся, увидев выражение лица Гермионы, которая словно пыталась что-то сказать Фреду глазами — что-то, чего не могла произнести вслух.  
— Сегодня утром…  
В мозгу лихорадочно крутилась какая-то странная и не очень приятная мысль . Гермиона, заметив его заикание, в страхе прижала ладонь к губам. Фред громко вздохнул и обменялся с ней обеспокоенным взглядом. Какого черта тут творится?  
В голове шумело. Все странности последнего времени, таинственная подружка Фреда, которую тот ото всех скрывал, постоянные отлучки Гермионы, ее холодность. Порванная цепочка. Синяк на шее Фреда. Кулон — дешевая позолоченная подвеска, которую Джордж выиграл на какой-то ярмарке и с которой Фред не расставался, вот почему утром та цепочка показалась такой знакомой…  
Рон смотрел на Фреда. На Гермиону. Снова на Фреда.  
— Ты… — медленно выговорил он, уставившись на старшего брата. — Твои… Твои командировки. — Он перевел взгляд на жену. — Все это время…  
Гермиона в ужасе поняла, что все кончено. Они скрывались несколько месяцев, но теперь тайное стало явным, и все из-за дурацкого украшения. И винить только Фреда не получалось — если бы она сама не выронила утром цепочку… Они были виноваты оба.  
— Рон, мне очень жаль… — начала было Гермиона, но Фред перебил ее:  
— Слушай, давай переберемся туда, где нам не помешают. У меня комната наверху…  
Он успокаивающим жестом опустил руку на плечо брата, но тот вскочил так резко, что уронил стул.  
— Не трогай меня! — выкрикнул Рон, опрокидывая бокал. По белоснежной скатерти расплылось красное пятно.  
В голове стучало «Гермиона и Фред, Гермиона и Фред»… Все знали, все, кроме него, перешептывались за спиной! Доверчивый дурак. Теперь над ним смеются, и правильно. Не только родные, все волшебники Британии будут над ним смеяться! В «Пророке» напишут: «Миссис Уизли выбрала лучшего». Даже в этом идиотском отеле знали, что Гермиона и Фред — пара.  
Рон стянул с пальца кольцо и, не глядя на Гермиону, швырнул ей:  
— Вот.  
Кольцо попало прямо в лоб, Гермиона вскрикнула. Лицо Рона на мгновение отразило тревогу и испуг, он нагнулся было к ней, но заметил, что кольцо на ее безымянном пальце — не то, что он надел в день свадьбы.  
Рон выпрямился и, не оборачиваясь, вышел на улицу.


	7. Глава 6. Консультации и советы

_Два месяца спустя на другом берегу Атлантического океана_  
Гарри встал с плетеного кресла и взял мантию. В здешнем климате мантия по идее была не нужна, но обходиться без нее он так и не научился. Сидящий за столом черноволосый смуглый мужчина принялся копаться в куче бумаг.  
— Подожди-ка… — он протянул Гарри несколько сложенных газет. — Твоя почта. Там в середине письмо, смотри не урони.  
— Спасибо, Эстада. Увидимся через неделю.  
Гарри засунул газеты в карман. Эстада взмахнул рукой, открывая потайную дверь и выпуская Гарри в узкий темный коридор, который выводил на улицу в двух домах от Министерства. Всего лишь маленькая предосторожность: Льюису Портману не стоило показываться на глаза людям в настоящем облике.  
Дома Гарри бросил почту на стол в гостиной, подогрел оставшийся с утра кофе и сел с кружкой на диван. Встречи с Эстадой стали еженедельной рутиной, каждый раз вызывая что-то вроде депрессии, напоминая, что как бы Гарри ни прикидывался нормальным, обычным человеком, он им не был. Не здесь. И хотя добросердечный Эстада изо всех сил пытался помочь ему освоиться, Гарри ни разу не принял приглашение на обед — хотя тот и утверждал, что его жена готовит лучше всех на свете. Раз за разом он вежливо отказывался, ссылаясь на свое инкогнито и говоря, что не хочет привлекать внимания. Не хотел быть в тягость.  
Скривившись, Гарри допил кофе и собрался было встать с дивана, как вспомнил про письмо. Он нашел среди газет пожелтевший конверт и уставился на него, чувствуя себя несчастным. С самого отъезда он не отвечал на письма — от кого бы они ни приходили — и постепенно от него отстали, забыв о его существовании. Кто же теперь вспомнил?  
Гарри разорвал конверт и вытащил аккуратно сложенный листок. Письмо было коротким:  
 _«Гарри,_  
 _ты нам очень нужен._  
 _Рон ушел._  
 _Гермиона и Фред»_  
Гарри уставился на бумажный листок. Что значит — он им нужен? Что стряслось дома? Он вскочил и прошел к окну. Тот, прошлый мир больше не был его миром — зачем Гермиона звала его обратно? Гарри рассердился на себя: опять он назвал Англию домом! Столько лет пытался оставить все позади, забыть… Но правда заключалась в том, что он до сих пор тосковал по прошлому. По всему. Он устал от жары и больше не мог быть Льюисом Портманом!  
Гарри нахмурился, тряхнул головой и направился на кухню, но в дверях остановился и снова подошел к окну.  
Если — если! — он решит вернуться, ему придется объяснять Уизли, где он был все эти годы. Придется договариваться на работе и как-то добыть еще один межконтинентальный портал, потому что со времени его последнего визита в Европу прошло совсем мало времени. Квартиру в Англии искать!  
Но какого черта он вообще об этом думает? Нужно просто остаться здесь, и все тут. Никто не будет спрашивать или обвинять, даже если он сейчас разорвет письмо на мелкие клочки и сделает вид, что ничего не получал! Никто не узнает.  
Но…  
Гарри снова развернул письмо. Рон ушел. Это значит… Он понятия не имел, что это значит, но в любом случае — Рон больше не был с Гермионой. Рон был… Был…  
Гарри пытался задушить внезапно загоревшуюся надежду, пока не заметил, что уже пакует свой сундук. Он пожалеет о своем решении. Точно. Лучше всего забыть Рона и остаться здесь, в Никарагуа. Всего лишь короткая записка! Ничего ведь не изменилось, да? Гарри невесело рассмеялся и положил сверху теплую мантию. В Англии холодно даже летом.  
Он не успел рассказать и половины, как Эстада молча вытащил из ящика портал и протянул ему. Монета в два фунта казалась вполне обычной, но была сделана из тяжелого темного металла. Если бы Гарри в приступе рассеянности попытался ей расплатиться, то, скорее всего, получил бы ее назад, прежде чем успел сказать «фальшивая монета».  
— Послушай… Задержись на этот раз. Реши все свои дела, — Эстада легко похлопал его по плечу. — Ты все хуже выглядишь, и мне начинает казаться, что Лаго де Манагуа Примечание автора: Lago de Managua действительно существует. Правда, не уверена, что Министерство Магии Никарагуа находится именно там тебе не подходит  
Гарри посмотрел на Эстаду, который за последние годы стал для него чем-то вроде друга, и неуверенно улыбнулся:  
— Может быть, ты и прав. Я… я, пожалуй, действительно задержусь.  
— Я буду за тебя молиться, — спокойно сказал Эстада, бывший ревностным католиком.  
Гарри переложил портал в левую руку, взял в правую палочку и в последний раз кивнул:  
— Спасибо за все, амиго.  
В следующий миг он исчез.  
* * *  
Хогсмид встретил Гарри пронизывающим ветром и холодным дождем. Когда он вышел на главную улицу, к горлу вдруг подступила тошнота. Бессонная ночь, нервы, портал через океан, а теперь еще и полная перемена погоды… Гарри метнулся за угол и склонился над урной. Хорошо еще, что он обошелся без маскировки -густая борода, как у Льюиса Портмана, не слишком удобна, когда тебя тошнит. Нет, на этот раз он будет самим собой, хотя и чуть зеленоватого оттенка.  
В магазинчике УизЛи звякнул колокольчик, когда Гарри перешагнул порог. Он почти ожидал снова наткнуться здесь на Рона, но вместо него у стойки сидел кто-то другой. Фред посмотрел на него, словно на привидение, но тут же пришел в себя и бросился пожимать ему руку.  
— Гарри! Наконец-то!  
Фред увлек его в заднюю комнату, но Гарри успел заметить, как, перешептываясь, кидают на него заинтересованные взгляды две школьницы, и вздохнул с облегчением, когда Фред закрыл за ними дверь.  
— Где ты был столько времени? — Фред опустился на стул. Гарри последовал его примеру. Фред выглядел довольным, и это почему-то взбесило, как будто Фред не имел права на счастье, если у Рона проблемы. Гарри сам удивился такой реакции и попытался взять себя в руки. В конце концов, он еще не разобрался, в чем дело.  
— Путешествовал. Где Рон?  
Фред откинулся на спинку стула и быстро провел пальцами по волосам. Гарри заметил блеснувшее на безымянном пальце кольцо и уже собрался было полюбопытствовать, но Фред его перебил:  
— В Лондоне. Я пытался поговорить с ним, но он никого не хочет видеть.  
Фред с виноватым видом уставился на свои руки.  
— Что случилось?  
Фред искоса взглянул на него и принялся крутить кольцо на пальце.  
— Ты, наверное, обратил внимание, да?  
Гарри кивнул:  
— Ну разумеется. И кто эта счастливица?  
— Гермиона.  
* * *  
Гарри вышел из магазина, сам не зная, что и думать. Все так перепуталось… Было уже поздно, и следовало поторопиться, если он хотел снять комнату у Розмерты. Фред, конечно, предлагал ему переночевать у них, но Гарри не согласился. После своего признания Фред выложил все, словно устал скрываться и прятаться и решил наконец рассказать о своей любви всему миру. Гарри, не веря своим ушам, слушал, как Гермиона и Фред предавали Рона, пользуясь его доверием. Несколько раз рука сама тянулась к палочке. Но с другой стороны… Мог ли он их винить? Они полюбили друг друга и боролись за свое счастье, а он сам просто сбежал, чтобы не показать своих чувств. И что получил в итоге? Остался с пустыми руками. И пустой постелью.  
Потом появилась Гермиона. Она без слов бросилась к Гарри на шею и крепко обняла его, вне себя от радости. Гарри не мог ответить тем же, но внутри шевельнулось что-то теплое. Гермиона была его лучшей подругой, одним из самых близких людей, и… не ему судить, если уж на то пошло.  
В конце концов Гарри получил новый адрес Рона и предупреждение, что тот вряд ли будет рад незваным гостям. Гарри на это не обратил внимания: он ничего не сделал Рону, за что на него злиться?  
Добравшись до комнаты, Гарри без сил рухнул на постель, но долго еще не мог заснуть.


	8. Глава 7. Знакомые берега?

Джинни раздраженно крутила в пальцах ручку. На столе белел лист бумаги, но она все еще не была уверена, хочет ли написать Гарри письмо. За несколько прошедших лет она поняла: чтобы сохранить чувство собственного достоинства, лучше просто не думать о Гарри Поттере. Семья больше ни о чем не спрашивала, друзья тоже.  
Все шло хорошо, она быстро и успешно делала карьеру, научилась со временем снова замечать обращенные на нее мужские взгляды — и реагировать на них. Потом у нее появился Кевин. Маггловский врач. И хотя иногда Джинни жалела, что не может назвать свои чувства к Кевину «любовью», с ним было легко, с ним она улыбалась и снова чувствовала себя желанной. Можно ли просить о большем? Жизнь текла ровно, без падений и взлетов, все происходило само собой, складывалось так, как и должно складываться. Словно ты плывешь в спокойной теплой прибрежной воде, и ласковые волны нежно подталкивают тебя в спину. И Джинни ничего не имела против.   
Пока не увидела Гарри.  
Который брел по центральной улице Хогсмида, как раз когда она закончила работу и вышла на улицу. Гарри, к счастью, был полностью погружен в свои мысли и не заметил, как она моментально аппарировала — оказавшись где-то в районе Пембертона и понятия не имея, как ее туда занесло. До ближайшего дома было всего несколько метров, и Джинни невольно содрогнулась, представив себе, чем все могло кончиться.  
Джинни поднялась, подошла к окну и зажгла сигарету. Дым тонкой струйкой потянулся к потолку. Зачем Гарри вернулся? Передумал? Что, если он хочет начать все сначала? Что, если… Мысли бежали по кругу, возвращаясь к той же точке опять и опять. Чего хочет Гарри? Из спальни донесся скрип кровати и щелчок включенной лампы.  
— Дорогая, ты скоро?  
Джинни вздрогнула и кинула в сторону двери виноватый взгляд. Она мгновенно затушила сигарету и потянулась за палочкой. Секунду спустя воздух в комнате снова стал свежим, а во рту Джинни таяла мятная пастилка — она обещала Кевину бросить курить.  
— Еще чуть-чуть. Письмо допишу только.  
Снова сев за стол, она быстро набросала несколько строк, сложила листок и привязала его к лапе Сычика. Маленькая сова бодро ухнула и расправила крылья.  
— Отнесешь завтра утром, ладно? — прошептала Джинни, протягивая Сычику совиное печенье. Тот довольно курлыкнул, дружески клюнул ее в палец и взлетел в ночное небо.  
Вернулся Сычик рано утром, и Джинни пришлось поторопиться, придумывая причину остаться дома. Практически вытолкав ничего не понимающего Кевина за дверь, она кинулась к зеркалу. Эти черные круги под глазами… С другой стороны, Сычик вернулся почти на рассвете, значит, не она одна не спала этой ночью.  
Проклиная собственную слабость, Джинни грубо расчесывала волосы. Почему Гарри до сих пор так на нее действует? Гарри ее бросил! Разве она недостаточно намучалась? Зачем растравлять подзажившую уже рану, приглашая его сюда, в ее собственный дом?  
От звона дверного колокольчика она вздрогнула и схватилась за сердце. Успокоиться. Главное — успокоиться. Не хватает еще истерику устроить! Нет, надо вести себя как ни в чем не бывало и показать Гарри, что она вполне справляется без него. Вполне.  
Несколько глубоких вдохов помогли взять себя в руки, и когда Джинни открывала, широко улыбаясь, дверь, ничто не выдавало ее волнения — дрожащие руки не считаются.  
— Гарри! Рада тебя видеть.  
Джинни заставила себя его обнять. Замешкавшись на мгновение, Гарри ответил. Прикосновения его рук, близость его тела ощущались настолько правильно и привычно, что Джинни чуть не всхлипнула.  
— Привет, Джинни, — ответил он дрогнувшим голосом.  
Джинни отступила на шаг и оглядела Гарри с головы до ног — тот остался худым, хотя и не выглядел больше недокормленным. Зеленые глаза горели странным лихорадочным огнем.  
* * *  
Гарри сел на диван, подчиняясь приглашающему жесту Джинни и с благодарным вздохом вытянул ноги, которые отказывались его держать после бессонной ночи. Джинни казалась спокойной и довольной жизнью, и Гарри, в общем, был этому рад, пока случайно не заметил в приоткрытую дверь спальни двуспальную кровать с двумя подушками.  
Джинни опустилась на другом конце дивана и послала Гарри взволнованную улыбку. Она уже несколько раз пожалела, что вообще решила отправить это глупое письмо! Молчание все сгущалось, вокруг витали тени прошлого, и Джинни вспомнила, как легко и непринужденно они раньше молчали вдвоем. Или говорили о чем угодно. Этого Гарри ей не хватало до сих пор.  
— Как… Как ты? — спросила Джинни, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Гарри вздрогнул, словно выныривая из воспоминаний:  
— Ну… Все в порядке. А ты?  
Он постарался, чтобы голос звучал дружелюбно и непринужденно, хотя наличие в жизни Джинни другого мужчины почему-то задело. У него не было права ревновать, но он все равно поймал себя на том, что надеется на мимолетность этого романа — и сам себе напомнил Рона школьных времен, следившего за сестрой.  
— Отлично. Меня недавно повысили, я теперь управляю сетью в Хогсмиде.  
Гарри улыбнулся:  
— Молодец. Поздравляю!  
Оба замолчали, не зная, о чем говорить дальше. Джинни смотрела на свои пальцы, прислушиваясь к тиканью часов. Тишина длилась и длилась, пока звук собственного дыхания не стал казаться оглушительно громким. Тогда Джинни посмотрела в сторону кухни.  
— Чаю?  
— Да, пожалуйста, — облегченно выпалил Гарри, поднимаясь. Он прошел вслед за ней на кухню. Ее задница была такой же круглой и упругой на вид, как и раньше, но это зрелище не вызвало у Гарри никакой реакции. Он когда-то был влюблен в Джинни, но увы — она не была Роном.  
Джинни не заметила его взгляда, торопясь в дальний угол кухни, чтобы отыскать чайник. Она давно уже сама не пила чай — кофе ей нравился больше.  
— По-прежнему без сахара и сливок? — спросила она через плечо, одновременно пытаясь стереть пыль с круглобокого чайника в цветочек.  
— Угу, — при виде чайника Гарри поморщился. — Хотя, по правде говоря, я бы предпочел кофе, если не затруднит.  
Джинни приподняла бровь и обернулась, криво улыбаясь:  
— Так долго был за границей, что разучился пить чай, да?  
Она тут же пожалела о своих словах, увидев, как он нахмурился.  
— Пожалуй, — сухо ответил он, вытягивая под столом ноги. Чего он, собственно, ждал от встречи? Каких-то новостей из первых рук или хотя бы намека на то, как к его приезду отнесется Рон. Наверное, Джинни и пригласила его именно для того, чтобы поговорить о брате. Но пока что эта тема не поднималась. Прежде чем Гарри успел завести разговор о том, что его интересовало больше всего на свете, Джинни поставила на стол две дымящиеся чашки с кофе и уселась напротив него.  
— Я тоже не без греха, как видишь, — ухмыльнулась она.  
Они пили кофе в молчании. Гарри тайком разглядывал Джинни и пытался сообразить, как лучше заговорить о Роне. С другой стороны, он задолжал своей бывшей девушке как минимум объяснение, но сказать ему было по большому счету нечего. К тому же у нее хватило сил двигаться дальше, даже завести себе нового парня. Гарри снова нахмурился. Нужно просто набраться смелости и спросить, наверняка Джинни тоже волнуется из-за брата.  
— А ты… — начал было он, но Джинни одновременно сказала что-то, чего он не расслышал. — Прости, что?  
— Надолго ты в Англию?  
Гарри помолчал, размышляя. Надолго ли?  
— Не решил еще. Я, так сказать, в отпуске. Пока, по крайней мере, — ответил он и сам удивился, насколько ему не хочется возвращаться в Никарагуа.  
— А чем ты вообще занимаешься?  
— Да тем же, чем и раньше. Гоняюсь за плохими парнями.  
Джинни кивнула. Чем же еще Гарри мог заниматься? Недаром он был самым молодым аврором в истории Аврората: поступил на курсы без вступительных экзаменов и закончил всего за два года.  
— Так ты в отпуск приехал? — Джинни почувствовала, как усиливается волнение. Кажется, они наконец-то переходят к делу!  
— На самом деле… На самом деле нет. Меня позвали Фред с Гермионой.  
Слова Гарри словно сдернули с глаз Джинни пелену из розовых кружев, и она поднесла кружку к губам, стараясь скрыть разочарование. Ну конечно. Рон. Гарри вернулся из-за Рона. Джинни почувствовала себя полной дурой, она и правда думала, что Гарри вернулся из-за нее. Внезапная злость на Гарри, Рона и их идиотскую дружбу чуть не заставила ее зло разрыдаться. Почему Гарри не вернулся, когда плохо было ей? Почему на нее всем всегда плевать? Джинни стиснула зубы, потом через силу улыбнулась и сделала большой глоток обжигающего кофе. Гарри взволнованно посмотрел на нее.  
— Ты видела Рона?  
Джинни покачала головой:  
— Нет. Уже месяца два как не видела. Много дел на работе, — солгала она. На самом деле она всего пять недель назад съехалась с Кевином и пока не была готова познакомить его с семьей. Но, кажется, время пришло.  
— Но… ты же знаешь, что случилось? Да?  
— Конечно. Правда, только мамину версию. Сейчас, когда она перестала обвинять Гермиону во всех смертных грехах, в ее письмах значительно поубавилось ругани.  
Гарри не мог понять реакции Джинни: они вчетвером были практически неразлучны до его отъезда! Он задумался. Если Джинни ничего не знала о Роне, зачем это внезапное приглашение? Неожиданная догадка вышибла воздух из легких: что, если она хочет начать все сначала? Или думает, что он этого хочет?  
Джинни заметила его замешательство:  
— Да нет, мама уже почти в порядке. Ты собираешься к Рону?  
Она почти не сомневалась в ответе, и когда Гарри уверенно кивнул, снова едва сдержала слезы. Пришлось выпрямиться и до боли прикусить щеку, чтобы не выдать себя.  
— Передавай привет, хорошо?  
Джинни отставила кружку и улыбнулась, давая понять, что визит закончен. Гарри, удивившись, тоже поставил наполовину полную кружку на стол. Джинни вздрогнула от стука.  
— Ну… Да. Было приятно увидеться.  
Джинни поднялась, поправила платье и направилась к входной двери, держась очень прямо. Гарри следовал за ней. Сердитые резкие шаги Джинни без слов говорили, что что-то пошло не так, и Гарри ломал голову, что именно. Он хотел попросить прощения за то, что расстроил ее, но не мог найти слов. Потом Джинни распахнула дверь, и Гарри поторопился выйти, пока его не выгнали.  
— Спасибо за кофе, — сказал он, протягивая руку. Джинни медлила так долго, что Гарри удивился, когда она наконец протянула руку в ответ.  
— Не за что.  
Рукопожатие Джинни было отстраненным и официальным. Гарри напрасно пытался поймать ее взгляд — Джинни с таким интересом рассматривала кучу желтых листьев перед домом, что ему пришлось сдаться. Он развернулся и пошел прочь, а когда оглянулся, дойдя до конца двора, дверь уже закрылась.


	9. Глава 7. Знакомые берега?

Джинни раздраженно крутила в пальцах ручку. На столе белел лист бумаги, но она все еще не была уверена, хочет ли написать Гарри письмо. За несколько прошедших лет она поняла: чтобы сохранить чувство собственного достоинства, лучше просто не думать о Гарри Поттере. Семья больше ни о чем не спрашивала, друзья тоже.  
Все шло хорошо, она быстро и успешно делала карьеру, научилась со временем снова замечать обращенные на нее мужские взгляды — и реагировать на них. Потом у нее появился Кевин. Маггловский врач. И хотя иногда Джинни жалела, что не может назвать свои чувства к Кевину «любовью», с ним было легко, с ним она улыбалась и снова чувствовала себя желанной. Можно ли просить о большем? Жизнь текла ровно, без падений и взлетов, все происходило само собой, складывалось так, как и должно складываться. Словно ты плывешь в спокойной теплой прибрежной воде, и ласковые волны нежно подталкивают тебя в спину. И Джинни ничего не имела против.   
Пока не увидела Гарри.  
Который брел по центральной улице Хогсмида, как раз когда она закончила работу и вышла на улицу. Гарри, к счастью, был полностью погружен в свои мысли и не заметил, как она моментально аппарировала — оказавшись где-то в районе Пембертона и понятия не имея, как ее туда занесло. До ближайшего дома было всего несколько метров, и Джинни невольно содрогнулась, представив себе, чем все могло кончиться.  
Джинни поднялась, подошла к окну и зажгла сигарету. Дым тонкой струйкой потянулся к потолку. Зачем Гарри вернулся? Передумал? Что, если он хочет начать все сначала? Что, если… Мысли бежали по кругу, возвращаясь к той же точке опять и опять. Чего хочет Гарри? Из спальни донесся скрип кровати и щелчок включенной лампы.  
— Дорогая, ты скоро?  
Джинни вздрогнула и кинула в сторону двери виноватый взгляд. Она мгновенно затушила сигарету и потянулась за палочкой. Секунду спустя воздух в комнате снова стал свежим, а во рту Джинни таяла мятная пастилка — она обещала Кевину бросить курить.  
— Еще чуть-чуть. Письмо допишу только.  
Снова сев за стол, она быстро набросала несколько строк, сложила листок и привязала его к лапе Сычика. Маленькая сова бодро ухнула и расправила крылья.  
— Отнесешь завтра утром, ладно? — прошептала Джинни, протягивая Сычику совиное печенье. Тот довольно курлыкнул, дружески клюнул ее в палец и взлетел в ночное небо.  
Вернулся Сычик рано утром, и Джинни пришлось поторопиться, придумывая причину остаться дома. Практически вытолкав ничего не понимающего Кевина за дверь, она кинулась к зеркалу. Эти черные круги под глазами… С другой стороны, Сычик вернулся почти на рассвете, значит, не она одна не спала этой ночью.  
Проклиная собственную слабость, Джинни грубо расчесывала волосы. Почему Гарри до сих пор так на нее действует? Гарри ее бросил! Разве она недостаточно намучалась? Зачем растравлять подзажившую уже рану, приглашая его сюда, в ее собственный дом?  
От звона дверного колокольчика она вздрогнула и схватилась за сердце. Успокоиться. Главное — успокоиться. Не хватает еще истерику устроить! Нет, надо вести себя как ни в чем не бывало и показать Гарри, что она вполне справляется без него. Вполне.  
Несколько глубоких вдохов помогли взять себя в руки, и когда Джинни открывала, широко улыбаясь, дверь, ничто не выдавало ее волнения — дрожащие руки не считаются.  
— Гарри! Рада тебя видеть.  
Джинни заставила себя его обнять. Замешкавшись на мгновение, Гарри ответил. Прикосновения его рук, близость его тела ощущались настолько правильно и привычно, что Джинни чуть не всхлипнула.  
— Привет, Джинни, — ответил он дрогнувшим голосом.  
Джинни отступила на шаг и оглядела Гарри с головы до ног — тот остался худым, хотя и не выглядел больше недокормленным. Зеленые глаза горели странным лихорадочным огнем.  
* * *  
Гарри сел на диван, подчиняясь приглашающему жесту Джинни и с благодарным вздохом вытянул ноги, которые отказывались его держать после бессонной ночи. Джинни казалась спокойной и довольной жизнью, и Гарри, в общем, был этому рад, пока случайно не заметил в приоткрытую дверь спальни двуспальную кровать с двумя подушками.  
Джинни опустилась на другом конце дивана и послала Гарри взволнованную улыбку. Она уже несколько раз пожалела, что вообще решила отправить это глупое письмо! Молчание все сгущалось, вокруг витали тени прошлого, и Джинни вспомнила, как легко и непринужденно они раньше молчали вдвоем. Или говорили о чем угодно. Этого Гарри ей не хватало до сих пор.  
— Как… Как ты? — спросила Джинни, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Гарри вздрогнул, словно выныривая из воспоминаний:  
— Ну… Все в порядке. А ты?  
Он постарался, чтобы голос звучал дружелюбно и непринужденно, хотя наличие в жизни Джинни другого мужчины почему-то задело. У него не было права ревновать, но он все равно поймал себя на том, что надеется на мимолетность этого романа — и сам себе напомнил Рона школьных времен, следившего за сестрой.  
— Отлично. Меня недавно повысили, я теперь управляю сетью в Хогсмиде.  
Гарри улыбнулся:  
— Молодец. Поздравляю!  
Оба замолчали, не зная, о чем говорить дальше. Джинни смотрела на свои пальцы, прислушиваясь к тиканью часов. Тишина длилась и длилась, пока звук собственного дыхания не стал казаться оглушительно громким. Тогда Джинни посмотрела в сторону кухни.  
— Чаю?  
— Да, пожалуйста, — облегченно выпалил Гарри, поднимаясь. Он прошел вслед за ней на кухню. Ее задница была такой же круглой и упругой на вид, как и раньше, но это зрелище не вызвало у Гарри никакой реакции. Он когда-то был влюблен в Джинни, но увы — она не была Роном.  
Джинни не заметила его взгляда, торопясь в дальний угол кухни, чтобы отыскать чайник. Она давно уже сама не пила чай — кофе ей нравился больше.  
— По-прежнему без сахара и сливок? — спросила она через плечо, одновременно пытаясь стереть пыль с круглобокого чайника в цветочек.  
— Угу, — при виде чайника Гарри поморщился. — Хотя, по правде говоря, я бы предпочел кофе, если не затруднит.  
Джинни приподняла бровь и обернулась, криво улыбаясь:  
— Так долго был за границей, что разучился пить чай, да?  
Она тут же пожалела о своих словах, увидев, как он нахмурился.  
— Пожалуй, — сухо ответил он, вытягивая под столом ноги. Чего он, собственно, ждал от встречи? Каких-то новостей из первых рук или хотя бы намека на то, как к его приезду отнесется Рон. Наверное, Джинни и пригласила его именно для того, чтобы поговорить о брате. Но пока что эта тема не поднималась. Прежде чем Гарри успел завести разговор о том, что его интересовало больше всего на свете, Джинни поставила на стол две дымящиеся чашки с кофе и уселась напротив него.  
— Я тоже не без греха, как видишь, — ухмыльнулась она.  
Они пили кофе в молчании. Гарри тайком разглядывал Джинни и пытался сообразить, как лучше заговорить о Роне. С другой стороны, он задолжал своей бывшей девушке как минимум объяснение, но сказать ему было по большому счету нечего. К тому же у нее хватило сил двигаться дальше, даже завести себе нового парня. Гарри снова нахмурился. Нужно просто набраться смелости и спросить, наверняка Джинни тоже волнуется из-за брата.  
— А ты… — начал было он, но Джинни одновременно сказала что-то, чего он не расслышал. — Прости, что?  
— Надолго ты в Англию?  
Гарри помолчал, размышляя. Надолго ли?  
— Не решил еще. Я, так сказать, в отпуске. Пока, по крайней мере, — ответил он и сам удивился, насколько ему не хочется возвращаться в Никарагуа.  
— А чем ты вообще занимаешься?  
— Да тем же, чем и раньше. Гоняюсь за плохими парнями.  
Джинни кивнула. Чем же еще Гарри мог заниматься? Недаром он был самым молодым аврором в истории Аврората: поступил на курсы без вступительных экзаменов и закончил всего за два года.  
— Так ты в отпуск приехал? — Джинни почувствовала, как усиливается волнение. Кажется, они наконец-то переходят к делу!  
— На самом деле… На самом деле нет. Меня позвали Фред с Гермионой.  
Слова Гарри словно сдернули с глаз Джинни пелену из розовых кружев, и она поднесла кружку к губам, стараясь скрыть разочарование. Ну конечно. Рон. Гарри вернулся из-за Рона. Джинни почувствовала себя полной дурой, она и правда думала, что Гарри вернулся из-за нее. Внезапная злость на Гарри, Рона и их идиотскую дружбу чуть не заставила ее зло разрыдаться. Почему Гарри не вернулся, когда плохо было ей? Почему на нее всем всегда плевать? Джинни стиснула зубы, потом через силу улыбнулась и сделала большой глоток обжигающего кофе. Гарри взволнованно посмотрел на нее.  
— Ты видела Рона?  
Джинни покачала головой:  
— Нет. Уже месяца два как не видела. Много дел на работе, — солгала она. На самом деле она всего пять недель назад съехалась с Кевином и пока не была готова познакомить его с семьей. Но, кажется, время пришло.  
— Но… ты же знаешь, что случилось? Да?  
— Конечно. Правда, только мамину версию. Сейчас, когда она перестала обвинять Гермиону во всех смертных грехах, в ее письмах значительно поубавилось ругани.  
Гарри не мог понять реакции Джинни: они вчетвером были практически неразлучны до его отъезда! Он задумался. Если Джинни ничего не знала о Роне, зачем это внезапное приглашение? Неожиданная догадка вышибла воздух из легких: что, если она хочет начать все сначала? Или думает, что он этого хочет?  
Джинни заметила его замешательство:  
— Да нет, мама уже почти в порядке. Ты собираешься к Рону?  
Она почти не сомневалась в ответе, и когда Гарри уверенно кивнул, снова едва сдержала слезы. Пришлось выпрямиться и до боли прикусить щеку, чтобы не выдать себя.  
— Передавай привет, хорошо?  
Джинни отставила кружку и улыбнулась, давая понять, что визит закончен. Гарри, удивившись, тоже поставил наполовину полную кружку на стол. Джинни вздрогнула от стука.  
— Ну… Да. Было приятно увидеться.  
Джинни поднялась, поправила платье и направилась к входной двери, держась очень прямо. Гарри следовал за ней. Сердитые резкие шаги Джинни без слов говорили, что что-то пошло не так, и Гарри ломал голову, что именно. Он хотел попросить прощения за то, что расстроил ее, но не мог найти слов. Потом Джинни распахнула дверь, и Гарри поторопился выйти, пока его не выгнали.  
— Спасибо за кофе, — сказал он, протягивая руку. Джинни медлила так долго, что Гарри удивился, когда она наконец протянула руку в ответ.  
— Не за что.  
Рукопожатие Джинни было отстраненным и официальным. Гарри напрасно пытался поймать ее взгляд — Джинни с таким интересом рассматривала кучу желтых листьев перед домом, что ему пришлось сдаться. Он развернулся и пошел прочь, а когда оглянулся, дойдя до конца двора, дверь уже закрылась.


	10. Глава 8. Первая ошибка

Рон не сразу понял, что его разбудило, но дверной звонок все не унимался, и треск больно впивался прямо в мозг.  
— Иду, иду! — пробурчал он, пытаясь встать на ноги. Голова, судя по ощущениям, была набита остывшей кашей, так что посмотреть по сторонам у него не вышло. Рон вознес быструю молитву кому-то наверх, надеясь, что в зоне видимости не валяется никакого волшебного барахла, и поплелся к двери, чтобы прекратить наконец этот треклятый трезвон.  
— А ты не торопишься, — сказал Кэл, отодвигая Рона и протискиваясь мимо него в комнату. Он поморгал, привыкая к полумраку после залитой солнцем улицы, посмотрел на прислонившегося к стене Рона и втянул затхлый воздух. — Ну и видок у тебя!  
Ничего не ответив, Рон защелкнул замок и, вернувшись вслед за Кэлом в комнату, рухнул обратно на кровать. Он проспал всего-то несколько часов, даже не раздеваясь!  
— Какого черта тебя принесло в такую рань? — простонал он из-под подушки.  
— Вообще-то уже почти два, — усмехнулся Кэл. — Еще пара часов — и пора на работу. Я так и думал, что ты еще дрыхнешь… Ты вчера ведь не домой из «Steer» отправился, судя по всему?  
Рон только что-то невнятно буркнул в ответ. Наверное, нет — только вот он мало что из прошлой ночи сейчас помнил. Ничего не помнил, если честно.  
— Девчонку, наверное, подцепил, да? — небрежно спросил Кэл, которому вчера повезло меньше обычного: обе его попытки познакомиться оказались «не из таких» и пришли в клуб просто потанцевать. Так что он выкинул бумажки с телефонными номерами в корзину с мусором: в Лондоне всегда можно найти, с кем приятно провести ночь.  
— Черт, уже так поздно, что ли? — до Рона наконец дошло, что ему сказали. Он с громким жалобным стоном поднялся и пополз в душ, раздеваясь на ходу. Прохладный душ и ежеутренняя таблетка аспирина вернули его к жизни, так что через полчаса он повязал на бедра поднятое с пола полотенце и совсем другим человеком вошел в комнату, где ждал Кэл.  
— Так-то лучше, приятель, — ухмыльнулся тот, бросая на стол утреннюю газету. — Пожалуй, теперь ты и сам справишься. Я пойду тогда, надо кое-что сделать успеть… Увидимся на работе!  
Рон кивнул, ставя для отводя глаз чайник на огонь. Кэл, проходя мимо, шлепнул его по заднице. Рон выругался и показал обнаглевшему придурку средний палец. Но тому было на его жесты плевать, разумеется, он только заржал и дверь захлопнул. Не выдержав, Рон тоже рассмеялся — и что бы он без Кэла делал, а?  
Когда в дверь снова позвонили, Рон как раз покончил с яичницей и наливал себе вторую чашку чая.  
— Ну и что ты на этот раз… — он осекся и прищурился, вглядываясь в стоящего перед ним человека. Тот был ниже Кэла, солнце било ему в спину и лица было не разглядеть, но Рон мог поклясться, что…  
— Привет, — слегка заикаясь, сказал Гарри. — Можно войти?  
Только тут Рон вспомнил, что из одежды на нем до сих пор одно полотенце.  
* * *  
Гарри сел на единственный свободный стул возле кухонного стола, а Рон пошел в ванную переодеться. Гарри едва дышал от волнения, и то, что Рон явно ждал кого-то другого — в таком виде! — делу не помогало. Одно утешало: судя по всему, в квартирке Рон жил один. Он быстро проверил, нет ли подмышками пятен от пота. Три раза! Три раза он проходил мимо двери, не отваживаясь нажать на звонок и сворачивая за угол, пытаясь набраться смелости. На самых опасных заданиях он так не трясся! Они с Роном не виделись столько лет… А когда Гарри все-таки решился и позвонил, Рон открыл дверь почти голым, и Гарри чуть не сбежал. Оставалось надеяться, что заливший щеки густой румянец остался незамеченным.  
Хлопнула дверь ванной. Гарри вздрогнул, быстро провел пальцами по волосам и сделал равнодушное лицо. Наконец в дверях кухни появился Рон, одетый в черные джинсы и темно-красную поношенную футболку с непонятной надписью.  
— Ну… сюрприз, нечего сказать, — Рон почесал в затылке и искоса взглянул на Гарри. Пришлось задержаться в ванной, потому что появление Гарри после стольких лет выбило его из колеи. Он сгорал от нетерпения: где тот пропадал столько лет? Почему наконец вернулся? Над тем, как Гарри нашел его квартиру, Рон не задумывался.  
— Да… Я решил заглянуть, узнать вот, как дела. Жилье тут снял, не очень далеко от тебя.  
Рон расчесал пятерней все еще влажные волосы и снова посмотрел на Гарри. На том была обычная маггловская одежда, как и раньше, и выглядел он таким же худым. На бледном лице ярко горели глаза — это был взгляд из прошлого, взгляд Гарри, поймавшего снитч. Счастливого Гарри.  
— Так ты вернулся? — уточнил Рон, и Гарри кивнул:  
— Я вернулся домой.  
— Давно пора!  
— Точно, — улыбка на лице Гарри погасла, и Рон почему-то испытал странное злобное удовлетворение.  
— Работу нашел уже? — спросил он, чтобы поддержать разговор, и стукнул палочкой по чайнику. Из носика тут же вырвался пар. Рон поставил на стол вторую кружку.  
— Обещали взять в Министерство. А сам чем сейчас занимаешься?  
Кончики ушей Рона залила краска.  
— Я… Я живу с магглами. Устроился в один бар, тут неподалеку. Работа не пыльная, и на жизнь хватает.  
Рон протянул Гарри кружку с чаем, сел за стол и отпил из своей. Чай успел остыть.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Гарри, пробуя чай. Рон, не выдержав, грохнул кружкой о стол:  
— Почему, Гарри?  
— Что… почему?  
— Почему ты, черт тебя побери, взял и исчез? Просто пропал и все тут! Почему не отвечал на письма! Я думал, мы друзья. Или для тебя все это только слова, ничего особенного? Все эти годы ничего не значили?  
Гарри несколько раз ошеломленно моргнул.  
— Нет, конечно! — Гарри, как всегда, когда нервничал, запустил руки в волосы. — Я… Прости, что я так исчез. А письма… черт, все так сложно!  
Рон пристально смотрел на него, не говоря ни слова.  
— Мне нужно было уйти, понимаешь? Вырваться из старой жизни, найти свое место. И проще было ни с кем не общаться, обрубить все концы.  
Гарри крепко сжимал обеими руками чашку, чтобы не схватить Рона за руку. Хотелось выложить все объяснить, что не мог остаться, потому что Рон видел только Гермиону. Спросить, оставалась ли у них надежда, хотя бы на дружбу. Но он не сказал ничего.  
— Почему ты хотел уйти? — обиженно спросил Рон. К этому вопросу Гарри был готов.  
— Ну, понимаешь, все как-то изменилось, когда вы поженились. И война… Она постоянно была рядом, о ней все напоминало. Я даже у вас в Норе не мог гостить, все время думал о Перси и Джордже.  
Гарри замолчал, грея ладони о чашку. Он почти не соврал — всего лишь не рассказал о самой главной, решающей причине. Рон выпрямился на стуле.  
— Ты спятил, что ли? Ты правда считал, что мы тебя обвиняем? Псих! Это же… то, что с ними… ты же не виноват! Придурок, ты этот мир спас, всех спас, понимаешь?  
— Я знаю, что вы меня не винили. Я сам себя обвинял, — пробормотал Гарри, избегая смотреть Рону в глаза. — Потом осознал уже, что это не из-за меня. Ну то есть…  
— Конечно, не из-за тебя, черт возьми! Никогда не думал, что ты такой идиот.  
— В любом случае, я вернулся.  
— И правильно сделал, — уже спокойнее произнес Рон. — Мог бы просто сказать, что больше не хочешь иметь с нами дела, и все.  
Внутри вспыхнула почти забытая злость — это кто еще не хотел иметь дела ни с кем, кроме своей обожаемой невесты! Но Гарри заставил себя проглотить обиду: сейчас было явно не время припоминать старое.  
— Я уже говорил: мне жаль, что так вышло. Прости.  
Рон снова отхлебнул холодный чай. Гарри уставился в окно и тяжело дышал, пытаясь успокоиться.  
— А ты? — спросил он наконец. — Почему… магглы?  
Лицо Рона окаменело, но Гарри сделал вид, что ничего ни о чем не знает. Внутренний голос подсказывал: Рон не придет в восторг, услышав, что друг в курсе всего и что его позвали именно Фред с Гермионой.  
— Мы с Гермионой расстались, — неохотно проговорил Рон, опуская кружку на край стола. Кружка выскользнула из пальцев и со звоном упала на пол. Чай выплеснулся прямо на его голые ноги. — Черт!  
Гарри быстро вытащил палочку, и кружка снова оказалась на столе, полная дымящегося ароматного напитка. Рон, уже давно не видевший, как колдуют другие, ошеломленно моргнул, но удивление тут же сменилось досадой. Теперь Гарри еще решит, что он колдовать разучился! Рон буркнул что-то в знак благодарности.  
— Разошлись? — в голосе Гарри как раз в нужных пропорциях смешались изумление, огорчение и сочувствие. — Почему?  
— Просто… не захотели больше быть вместе, — неохотно отозвался Рон. — Ну и я решил уйти от волшебников, чтобы не натыкаться на Гермиону на каждом углу. Подумал, почему бы не попробовать с магглами, хотя отец предлагал устроиться в Министерство.  
Он быстро взглянул на Гарри. Тот смотрел на него с жалостью — или все-таки с сочувствием? — но было в глазах друга что-то странное. Как будто Гарри доволен, что они расстались. «Все как-то изменилось, когда вы поженились…» Может, Гарри казалось, что друзья его бросили? И он радовался тайком, что из их брака ничего не вышло. Рон начал злиться, и на Гарри, и на себя самого.  
— Она теперь с Фредом, — бросил он. Пусть тогда радуется дальше, что уж там.  
Гарри резко втянул воздух. Отчасти этого требовал драматизм момента, но он и правда удивился, что Рон вот так прямо все выложил. Он ждал, что тот будет вилять и недоговаривать, и приготовился к долгому трудному разговору.  
— Не может быть! — чуть переигрывая, изумился он.  
— Может. Они уже давно были вместе, когда я наконец все выяснил. Идеальный брак получился, чтоб его!  
— А… — Гарри колебался, не очень понимая, как продолжить разговор. — То есть они тебе не признались?  
Он так и не добился ни от Фреда, ни от Гермионы четкого ответа, как именно все произошло.  
— Нет, конечно! Врали прямо в лицо. Даже когда я их на горячем поймал, пытались выкрутиться…  
— Слушай… Но если бы они рассказали тебе правду, разве было бы лучше?  
Рон вскочил, опрокинув стул, так что Гарри невольно отшатнулся и машинально потянулся за палочкой. Рон, к счастью, не заметил его жеста и принялся в волнении расхаживать по кухне.  
— Это было бы честнее, по крайней мере! Хотя какая разница… Гермиона трахалась с Фредом! С моим братом! Вот как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы твоя жена изменяла тебе с собственным братом, а?  
Гарри ничего не ответил — Рон, сам того не подозревая, попал в больное место.  
— А теперь они, наверное, свадьбу планируют, черт возьми! У Гермионы уже новое кольцо.  
Гарри тоже встал и взял Рона за руку. Если бы тот только захотел понять, если бы получилось найти нужные слова...  
— Это неправильно, Рон. То, что они сделали. Предательство, измена… Но мы не всегда можем решать, в кого влюбиться, правда же?  
Рон выдернул руку и в гневе уставился на него:  
— Ты ничего об этом не знаешь, так что не начинай даже, ладно?  
— А ты знаешь? Ты даже не выслушал Гермиону, когда она пыталась с тобой поговорить!  
Едва закончив фразу, Гарри понял, что совершил ошибку. Рон сощурился и отступил на шаг:  
— А откуда ты… Ты виделся с ними, да? Ну конечно. Это они тебя послали, нужно было сразу догадаться.  
Рон вытащил палочку и ткнул ею в грудь Гарри, заставляя того отступить в сторону прихожей.  
— Убирайся.  
— Рон, подожди…  
— Убирайся! Не хочу тебя больше видеть!  
Гарри мог бы разоружить Рона, хотя это вряд ли помогло бы. Но как достучаться до упрямого рыжего придурка?  
— Рон, подожди… Ты не понимаешь!  
Не отвечая, Рон молча вытолкал Гарри за дверь и захлопнул ее прямо перед его носом. Щелкнул замок.  
— Рон, открой. Давай поговорим! Выслушай меня, Рон…  
Крик Гарри отчаянным эхом отразился от двери. Он заглянул в щель для писем, пытаясь убедить Рона впустить его обратно, но до него тут же донесся знакомый хлопок: Рон аппарировал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: Кэл? Ну, Кэл — новый персонаж, маггл и приятель Рона. Они работают вместе. Кэл высокий блондин с вечно растрепанными волосами и жизнерадостной улыбкой — и нет, они с Роном не встречаются. Просто друзья.<


	11. Глава 9. Невольный свидетель

После стычки с Гарри Рон так разозлился, что даже Кэлу ничего не сказал. Клиенты «Bullock», привыкшие к добродушным шуткам рыжего охранника, только удивленно поднимали брови. Те, кто бывал здесь постоянно, понимали без слов — что-то произошло и Рона лучше не трогать, а вот новички язык за зубами не держали.  
— Эй, красавчик! Тебе кто-то дыню в задницу запихал, что ты такой мрачный сегодня? — спросил какой-то усач в возрасте, подталкивая локтем молоденького соседа и ухмыляясь собственной шутке.  
— Угу, тот же, кто тебе под нос дохлую крысу подложил, — зло пробурчал Рон. — Не мешай работать, приятель.  
К несчастью, шутник нажаловался Брайану, хозяину бара... которого он, как оказалось, знал. Пришлось подниматься в кабинет для разборок.  
— В моем баре с клиентами так не разговаривают! — рассерженно заявил Брайан. Рон сдвинул брови:  
— Но он сам…  
— Меня это не интересует. Если у тебя дома проблемы, нечего тащить их на работу, понятно? Или можешь валить на все четыре стороны.  
Рон проглотил вертящийся на языке ответ и молча кивнул. Чертов Гарри, все из-за него!  
Кэл весь вечер недоуменно на него посматривал, но ничего не говорил, пока их смена не закончилась. Рон подхватил куртку, но, вопреки уже сложившейся традиции, не остался пропустить стаканчик-другой, а вылетел на улицу, прямо под моросящий дождь. Бросившись следом, Кэл схватил его за руку. Рон, рванувшись, высвободился и резко развернулся, готовясь дать отпор, но расслабился, увидев, кто это.  
— Какой ты злой и страшный, — усмехнулся Кэл, застегивая кожаную куртку.  
— Так уж вышло, — буркнул Рон, и они зашагали по улице.  
— То есть сегодня мы не действуем по схеме «как следует набраться в нашем баре и отправиться на поиски»? — Кэл поднял воротник, защищаясь от пронизывающего ветра.  
— Угу. Надоело одно и то же.  
— Брайан тебе выдал, да?  
Рон мрачно кивнул.  
— Что же этот несчастный мир будет делать без твоей солнечной улыбки, приятель? — рассмеялся Кэл, похлопав Рона по плечу. Его хорошее настроение, кажется, ничто на свете не могло испортить, и Рон был за это благодарен.  
— Пошли. Я знаю одно хорошее местечко тут недалеко. Тебе понравится.  
Спорить Рон не стал.  
* * *  
А всего за несколько кварталов от них Гарри как раз входил в уютный полутемный бар.  
— Привет, малыш Билли! — окликнул он возящегося за стойкой рыжеволосого здоровяка в килте. Тот застыл, подняв указательный палец, но не обернулся.  
— Призраки разговаривают! — объявил он с густым шотландским акцентом. — Или это блудный сын вернулся?  
Немногочисленные клиенты заинтересованно посмотрели на Билли, потом на Гарри. Тот усмехнулся, чувствуя почти невыразимое облегчение.  
— Не угадал. Это мужчина твоей мечты очень хочет с тобой поговорить.  
Билли резко повернулся и с преувеличенным изумлением всплеснул руками:  
— Гарри! Мой маленький грязный секрет!  
Перегнувшись через стойку, Билли крепко его обнял. Потом чуть отстранился, ухватил за уши и поцеловал. Гарри ответил на поцелуй, который показался таким же приятным на вкус, как и раньше, и широко улыбнулся. В компании малыша Билли никто не грустил дольше пяти секунд, поэтому Гарри сюда и пришел. Он нашел «Wallace» еще во время учебы — и вместе с ним обрел себя. И Билли, который стал его первым.  
— Я знал, что ты долго не выдержишь! — малыш Билли торжествующе потрепал его по щеке. — Хотя и пытался спорить с судьбой… Сколько, ты говоришь, тебя не было?  
— Три года, — все еще улыбаясь, ответил Гарри.  
— Три года… Как летит время, да? А ты похудел, я смотрю, только глаза горят, как прежде. Ох уж эти твои зеленые глазищи… Погоди-ка, я Мэгги позову, пусть поработает, а мы поболтаем. Маргарет Виндан! — заорал он в сторону задней двери. — Иди, зарабатывай на хлеб с маслом, у меня перерыв.  
Малыш Билли вернулся к барной стойке.  
— Как обычно? — спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, наполнил пивную кружку. Когда Мэгги наконец появилась, Билли ухватил Гарри за рукав, отвел его за самый дальний столик и поставил перед ним кружку.  
— А теперь говори.  
И Гарри заговорил.  
— …а потом он меня вышвырнул, — закончил он и одним глотком допил остатки эля.  
Билли не сказал ничего, пока не принес еще по полной кружке. Потом он наклонился к Гарри и сжал его руку.  
— Бедный мальчик, — пробормотал он, кладя ладонь Гарри на свою щеку. Пальцы скользнули по колючей щетине и коснулись мягких губ. Теплое дыхание щекотало кончики пальцев Гарри, пока малыш Билли размышлял над его историей.  
— Лучше бы ты остался с малышом Билли, детка, — улыбнулся тот, но тут же снова посерьезнел — Гарри не ответил на улыбку. — Ты же понимаешь, что потерял доверие этого своего парня?  
Гарри молча кивнул.  
— И какой дьявол дернул тебя врать? Разве я тебя этому учил?  
Гарри покачал головой, сокрушенно вздохнул и уставился в стол:  
— Ну… мне показалось, что это может сработать.  
— А теперь придется потрудиться, чтобы все исправить, — Билли отпустил его руку, Гарри кивнул и снова отхлебнул пива.  
— Завоюй его, — поразмыслив, предложил наконец Билли. — Забудь про родственников, думай только о нем. Тебе ведь нужен этот парнишка, а не все семейство?  
Гарри потряс головой:  
— Рон очень упрямый, Билли. Ничего не выйдет.  
— Упрямый, говоришь? — Билли громко, раскатисто рассмеялся. — Тогда вас таких двое!  
Гарри не смог удержаться от смеха — он и сам не знал, почему, но ему полегчало. Они выпили еще по одной, потом Гарри встал.  
— Мне пора, Билли. Спасибо, что выслушал — как всегда.  
Он обнял Билли, и тот обхватил его за шею и привлек к себе, почти касаясь губами губ.  
— Точно не останешься на ночь?  
— Не в этот раз…  
Отпустив его, Билли смахнул несуществующую слезу:  
— Бедный малыш Билли, один-одинешенек в своей пустой и холодной кровати…  
— Ручаюсь, это ненадолго!  
Выйдя на холодную осеннюю улицу, Гарри едва не споткнулся от неожиданности, увидев на другой стороне Рона. Он быстро нырнул в проем. С Роном был какой-то почти двухметровый тип — интересно, это его ждал Рон тогда в одном полотенце? Тип, горячо жестикулируя, явно пытался убедить спутника войти в черную дверь, за которой, как знал Гарри, находился популярный гей-бар. В завершение спора Рон раздраженно пожал плечами и что было силы толкнул злополучную дверь. Длинный последовал за ним.  
Подождав немного, Гарри тоже проскользнул в полумрак бара.  
* * *  
Рон удивленно оглянулся и потряс головой. Кэл рассмеялся:  
— Брось, тут очень уютно!  
— Тебе гей-баров не хватает? Как будто опять на работе!  
— Слушай… Ну давай по одной, и пойдем в «Steer», ладно? — примирительно предложил Кэл. Рон не ответил, только одним глотком опустошил полкружки. Кэл молча сидел рядом, не мешая все больше погружаться в невеселые мысли. Наконец, когда на столе скопилось достаточно опустевших кружек и бокалов, Рон не выдержал:  
— До чего друзья двуличными бывают, ты не представляешь!  
— К тебе кто-то приходил сегодня днем?  
Рон угрюмо кивнул:  
— Старый друг. Друг, блядь! Хотел уговорить меня вернуться.  
— Куда вернуться?  
Рон ничего не рассказывало своем прошлом, ни Кэлу, ни кому-либо еще, упомянул только, что был несколько лет женат и развелся перед тем, как переехать в Лондон.  
— Да домой! — уклончиво ответил он , хотя на самом деле ему было плевать, что Кэл о нем узнает. — В деревню, черт побери.  
— Почему?  
— Да бывшая моя его прислала.  
— Она хочет, чтобы ты снова был с ней?  
— Нет, — Рон немного помедлил, прежде чем продолжить: — Она такая… неисправимая оптимистка. Хочет, чтобы все оставались друзьями, и все такое, хотя сама мне нож в спину засадила. А теперь я, значит, должен вернуться и смотреть, как она с моим братом крутит!  
Кэл прищелкнул языком и покачал головой. Он и не думал, что все настолько плохо.  
— Вот такая у меня женушка была, да. — Рон глубокомысленно кивнул и допил пиво. — Пойду отолью. Если через полчаса не вернусь, приходи спасать, а то мало ли!  
— Обещаю, — ухмыльнулся Кэл. Но когда Рон скрылся из виду, помрачнел. Бедняга! Но какие сволочи, а? Неудивительно, что Рон напивается чуть ли не каждый день. Надо поговорить с Брайаном, пусть будет с ним помягче.  
Рон вернулся всего через несколько минут, и Кэл поднялся, не дожидаясь, пока тот снова опустится на стул:  
— Слушай, пошли уже в «Steer»? Найдем себе кого-нибудь посимпатичнее на ночь!  
Кэл смотрел серьезно, но Рон все равно прыснул:  
— Ну мы как бы так и собирались!  
Они взяли куртки и вышли под моросящий холодный дождь. Кэл снова поднял воротник.  
— Ненавижу дождь! Были бы деньги — уехал бы куда-нибудь на юг и сидел бы целыми днями на берегу, попивая «маргариту».  
— Прекрасно тебя понимаю, — отозвался Рон, шлепая за другом по лужам.  
* * *  
Когда перед домом Рона остановилось такси, Гарри отступил еще глубже в тень.   
— Вот… вот тут я и жву, — не очень внятно объяснил Рон незнакомому мужчине, который, не очень твердо держась на ногах, вышел вслед за ним из машины. Вместо ответа тот ухватился за рыжие растрепанные волосы, притянул Рона к себе и принялся жадно целовать взасос, свободной рукой лапая за задницу.  
Стоявшего на другой стороне улицы Гарри никто не заметил. Он сжал кулаки. Гарри вовсе не собирался преследовать Рона и его друга, но искушение оказалось слишком велико, так что он под маскирующими чарами шел за ними весь вечер. Пропустив по паре кружек пива в гей-баре, они направились в клуб и сначала держались рядом, но потом их пути разошлись и Рон, как ни странно, вернулся в бар напротив «Wallace», с которого все и началось. Сменив еще раз личину, Гарри как раз успел увидеть, как Рон страстно целуется с каким-то типом — тем самым, который сейчас терся о него возле входной двери.  
Через несколько минут Рон наконец справился с замком, и слипшаяся друг с другом парочка ввалилась в дом. Зеленая дверь захлопнулась с громким издевательским хлопком. На мгновение Гарри посетила безумная идея: отправиться к себе, взять мантию-невидимку, а уж с маггловским замком справиться — пара пустяков! Но он вовремя одумался. И так понятно, что там наверху происходит.  
Он аппарировал прямо к задней двери «Wallace». Пришлось долго стучать в дверь, прежде чем в окне на верхнем этаже вспыхнул свет.  
— Гарри? — лохматый Билли, в одном небрежно наброшенном на бедра тартане, совсем не удивился. — Заходи.  
Гарри скользнул внутрь, подождал, пока Билли запрет дверь на замок. В прихожей царил полумрак, разгоняемый только падающим с лестницы слабым светом.  
— Ты мне нужен, — сказал он едва слышно.  
Билли осторожно развернул его за плечо и подтолкнул к лестнице:  
— Я так и думал.  
Билли медленно снимал с Гарри одежду, и руки его были большими, теплыми и знакомыми, а борода мягко щекотала кожу, когда они принялись целоваться. Кончая, Гарри смотрел в серые глаза любовника и надеялся, что нависшее над ним лицо, последний, самый глубокий толчок и вырвавшийся из груди стон, похожий на рычание, помогут ему забыть Рона, хотя бы на время. Потом Билли сгреб его в медвежьи объятия, прижал к себе и почти сразу же заснул, а Гарри лежал рядом, таращился в темноту и думал о Роне.  
Наверное, нужно играть в открытую, как и советовал Билли, но получится ли? Он уже все испортил, и шанс заполучить Рона стремился к нулю. Но если он постарается, очень, очень постарается, то, может быть…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: Билли — это не Билл Уизли, как могло показаться, это еще один мой собственный персонаж. Он шотландец, настоящее его имя Уильям МакГрегор и он держит в Лондоне небольшой паб. Билли, как вы уже поняли, гей, и у них с Гарри общее прошлое Примечание переводчика: Автор собирался написать про Гарри и Билли приквел, но я его не нашла.


	12. Глава 10. Сюрпризы

И снова Рона разбудил дверной звонок.  
— Никогда не догадаешься, что случилось! — Кэл ворвался в прихожую, схватил Рона за плечи и принялся возбужденно трясти. — Я выиграл! Я наконец-то выиграл, представляешь?  
Отцепив от себя возбужденного гостя, Рон закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней. После вчерашнего ему было, мягко говоря, и так нехорошо, а тут еще эти вопли… Стараясь не делать резких движений, он вернулся в гостиную и опустился на диван, не умолкающий ни на секунду Кэл пошел следом.  
— И что ты выиграл? — снова приняв горизонтальное положение, вяло поинтересовался он.  
— Путешествие на «экзотический средиземноморский остров, где белый песок встречается с лазурным морем», — Кэл заглянул в бумажку, которую сжимал в руке. — Понимаешь? Две недели! На целых две недели я смогу вырваться из этого дождливого убожества!  
— Ну поздравляю…  
Кэл сочувственно посмотрел на него:  
— Прости, друг, но путевка на одного.  
Рон только пожал плечами. На самом деле Кэл мог выбрать: поездка на одного на две недели или на двоих на неделю. Ему было очень жаль Рона, но возможность сбежать из Англии перевесила. Придется Рону справляться самому.  
— Я уже и забыл, что с месяц тому назад заполнил лотерейный купон в одной турфирме. Зашел посмотреть рекламные буклеты, ну и от нечего делать решил поучаствовать. Вот повезло так повезло!  
Рон лежал на диване, не открывая глаз и не обращая внимания на лучащегося радостью приятеля. Кэл наклонился к нему:  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Все нормально. Поздно вернулся просто…  
— Хочешь сказать, рано? Ты был с той рыженькой? Вы вроде как вместе уходили.  
Рон попытался вспомнить, что вообще вчера было, но голова весила не меньше тонны, и мысли никак не выстраивались в нужном порядке.  
— Понятия не имею. Тут ее, во всяком случае, нет, даже если она и была, — Рон приложил ко лбу прохладную ладонь и едва не застонал от облегчения. Кэл поднялся.  
— Ну, я пошел. Заглянул только рассказать новости, а теперь мне надо к Брайану . Он меня уволит, наверное, если я на две недели свалю без предупреждения. Ну и черт с ним!  
Рон чуть приоткрыл глаза:  
— Подожди… Ты когда летишь-то?  
— Сегодня! — Кэл помахал бумажкой. — Внезапно, да, но я только за.  
— Да… Ну, увидимся, когда вернешься.  
— Обязательно! Держись тут, — похлопав Рона по плечу, Кэл испарился.  
Рон осознал, что произошло, только когда шагал на работу несколько часов спустя. Брайан, наверное, и не подумал никого нанять на сегодняшний вечер, тем более за такое короткое время, так что придется вкалывать одному.  
Он в голос выругался. Дела уже давно катились фестралу в задницу, но в последние несколько дней задница эта стала пугающе близкой. Рон больше не радовался за Кэла, скорее завидовал и злился. С Кэлом хоть работать было весело, а теперь у него и это отняли! Где-то в подсознании настойчиво копошилась подозрительная мысль, что он уже не первый вечер делает что-то странное, но почему-то ничего на утро не помнит. Наверное, не надо так постоянно напиваться — хотя какого черта! Совсем никакой радости в этой проклятой жизни не остается.  
С другой стороны, вернулся Гарри.  
Эта внезапная мысль пришла к нему на пороге бара. К своему огромному удивлению и раздражению, Рон понял, что безумно по нему скучает .  
К счастью, работа была уже настолько привычной, что Рон справлялся с ней, практически не задумываясь. Разве что улыбка давалась с трудом и скорее напоминала гримасу, но в целом все шло неплохо.  
Кэла не будет две недели, и все это время Рону придется пахать за двоих: Брайан холодно поставил его перед фактом, видимо, не забыв еще прошлый вечер. Но больше его волновало, что делать после работы — с тех пор, как Рон устроился в «Bullock», они с Кэлом почти каждый вечер проводили вместе. Он даже вспоминать не хотел те одинокие недели в Лондоне, когда никого не знал. Совсем никого. Несколько раз даже задумывался, не вернуться ли обратно в Нору, но злость помогла удержаться. Кэл стал ему хорошим приятелем, почти другом, с которым было весело и легко, и в чьей компании Рон почти забывал о прошлом.  
Стрелки часов приближались к семи, и до конца смены оставалось все меньше. Постепенно нарастала паника. Какого хрена он будет делать после весь вечер? А что, если Кэл найдет себе работу где-нибудь на юге и вообще не вернется больше в дождливый Лондон? С него станется! Рон чуть не выронил пальто одного из клиентов, которое как раз пристраивал на вешалку.  
Он все еще не пришел в себя до конца, когда Брайан соизволил отпустить его на перерыв.  
— Двадцать минут, — процедил босс и тут же, нацепив на лицо приветливую улыбку, устремился навстречу новому клиенту.  
Рон поплелся в заднюю комнату. Там он рухнул на стул и опустил голову на руки, повторяя, что все еще наладится. Наверное, нужно связаться с Гарри, раз уж тот вернулся в Англию. Ему так не хватало лучшего друга — после его исчезновения все переменилось, и Рон отчаянно тосковал, хотя и не признавался себе в этом.  
Из коридора послышалась громкая перепалка, потом дверь распахнулась и в комнату вошел мрачный, как грозовая туча, Кэл. Рон, ничего не понимая, встал, но не успел ничего сказать: приятель разразился таким потоком ругательств, какого он никогда раньше от него не слышал. Кэл лишь через несколько минут успокоился настолько, что стало возможно поинтересоваться, какого черта. Презрительно фыркнув, Кэл вытащил из ящика бутылку пива — что, разумеется, строжайше запрещалось в рабочее время.  
— Эти чертовы идиоты в турфирме все перепутали! Путевка была не для меня, а для старой кошелки Оакли, этажом ниже, представляешь? Да этой клуше лет семьдесят, она и из дому почти не выходит!  
Кэл жадно присосался к горлышку бутылки, потом вытер рукавом рот и начал рассказ. Рон слушал одновременно с облегчением и раздражением. В аэропорту, куда Кэл примчался с полными чемоданами, выяснилось, что он никак не может быть миссис Адальминой Оакли, вдовой семидесяти одного года. Невнятно извинившись, Кэла отправили домой. Турфирма, куда он рванул разбираться, оказалась уже закрыта.  
— Вот ведь дерьмо, — посочувствовал Рон, когда ему наконец удалось вставить слово. Кэл смерил его уничижительным взглядом, но долго оставаться серьезным не смог, и вскоре они уже ржали, лупя друг друга по спинам.  
— Хотел бы я посмотреть на эту миссис Оакли, когда она узнает о путевке! — фыркнул Кэл. — Слушай… Она ведь все равно никуда не поедет. Может, попросить мне продать, а?  
Рон открыл бутылку:  
— Да забудь ты уже все это!  
На лице Кэла промелькнуло разочарование, но он тут же улыбнулся снова:  
— Ты прав, черт побери. Да у меня и денег нет, по правде говоря. И работы тоже…  
— Брайан разве не взял тебя обратно?  
— Нет. Только пустил с тобой попрощаться.  
Рон немного подумал, затем под удивленным взглядом Кэла принялся выгружать пивные бутылки на стол и с видом маньяка, идущего по следу жертвы, рассовывать их по карманам.  
— Ты что делаешь, эй?  
— Спрячь вот эти, не влезают. Стребуем с Брайана расчет и смотаем отсюда нахрен. С меня хватит! — объявил Рон, запихивая последнюю бутылку под ремень. — Пошли, выскажем ему все прямо в жирную рожу.


	13. Глава 11. Медь звенящая и кимвал звучащий

В кои-то веки Рон проснулся без похмелья, даже странно. Они с Кэлом выпили, конечно, но не так много, как обычно — потому что больше говорили, чем вливали в себя алкоголь до помутнения рассудка. Нельзя не признать, что Рону это даже понравилось. Хоть какое-то разнообразие!  
Когда Кэл перестал ругать турфирму, их бывшего босса и английскую осень, разговор стал более личным. Сначала Рона раздражали бесконечные вопросы, но потом он, сам не заметив, как так вышло, принялся рассказывать их с Гарри историю. Вариант, который можно было поведать магглу, конечно. Кэл знал только, что Гарри — тот самый друг, которого прислала Гермиона, чтобы вернуть Рона домой, но понятия не имел, кем был Гарри для Рона.  
Рон сел за кухонный стол и призвал чашку с чаем. Так кем Гарри был для него — на самом деле? Он отпил горячий чай и уставился в окно.  
Их неожиданная встреча после стольких лет пробудила к жизни старые воспоминания. О школьных годах, о дружбе. Да, Гермиона была его любовью, с ней он собирался идти рука об руку до конца жизни, но Гарри… Лучший друг, тот, кто всегда рядом. Именно Гарри он первому рассказал когда-то, что получил практику в Министерстве. И только сейчас спросил себя: почему сначала не подумал о Гермионе?  
Чай остыл, и Рон решил привести квартиру в порядок. Это поможет отвлечься от странных мыслей, которые его слегка пугали и о которых он не хотел знать. Так что он вытирал, подметал, пылесосил и мыл, и все это без магии, чтобы работа не закончилась слишком быстро, фальшиво распевая старые рок-баллады вперемешку с песнями «Ведуний».  
Когда день уже клонился к вечеру, Рон сел на кровать, вытер пот со лба и посмотрел вокруг, не узнавая собственного жилья. Он вытащил на помойку немало мешков с мусором и всяким барахлом, а пол, если не блестел, то был в разы чище, чем когда бы то ни было. Мама бы гордилась.  
Рон рассмеялся вслух, представив Молли в своей маггловской квартире, но тут же отогнал эту картинку, боясь тоски по дому. К счастью, в тот же миг зазвонил телефон. Кэл.  
— Ну как оно? — спросил Рон, направляясь в кухню, чтобы проверить содержимое холодильника.  
— Неплохо, я бы сказал. Слушай, я тут ужин собирался приготовить… Не хочешь поработать добровольным дегустатором?  
Рон рассмеялся:  
— Полон энергии, как я погляжу. Не поверишь, но я сегодня по доброй воле вылизал всю квартиру. Даже пол помыл!  
— Ну, — усмехнулся Кэл, — раз уж ни похмелья, ни работы, надо же чем-то себя занять. Так что?  
— Идет. Во сколько?  
— Хм-м-м… Двух часов должно хватить. В семь?  
— Заметано. Увидимся!  
Рон нажал на отбой. Времени как раз хватало, чтобы сходить в душ и привести себя в порядок.  
* * *  
Рон отодвинул стул и довольно вздохнул.  
— Объедение просто! Я и не знал, что ты умеешь готовить.  
Кэл, усмехнувшись, снова наполнил его стакан густым темным вином.  
— Пришлось научиться, — чуть уклончиво ответил он и допил остатки прямо из бутылки, прежде чем встать из-за стола.  
— Еще вина? — не дожидаясь ответа, он прошел на кухню. — Черт, а вино-то кончилось…  
— Как кончилось? — Рон испуганно обернулся.  
— Вот так. Но без паники: у меня припасена бутылка виски, как раз для особых случаев.  
Кэл подмигнул, вернувшись с бутылкой из темного стекла. Рон рассмеялся. С этим типом всегда было весело, он шутил в любой ситуации — и кто стал бы возражать? Главное, чтобы виски хватило.  
— Ты же не собираешься меня напоить? — спросил Рон, перемещаясь на диван. Кэл разлил виски по стаканам и сел рядом.  
— А что, если собираюсь? — Кэл посмотрел на Рона, который недоуменно уставился в ответ, потом хлопнул его по плечу и рассмеялся: — Слушай, ну я же не могу быть единственным пьяным идиотом сегодня!  
Рон ухмыльнулся но как-то не очень уверенно.  
В бутылке осталось чуть больше половины. Сильно захмелевшие Кэл и Рон сидели на диване и жарко спорили.  
— А вот и нет! — горячо воскликнул Рон. — Если бы Гарри был настоящим другом, он бы не исчез на несколько лет, ничего мне не сказав!  
— Наверное, у него были причины! — громко произнес Кэл и, внезапно замолчав, уткнулся в свой бокал. Он покачал его в руке, следя, как плещется темный виски, и искоса посмотрел на Рона. — А он сказал, почему ушел?  
— Сказал.  
Рон мысленно вернулся к разговору с Гарри. Неужели это было только вчера?  
— Ну и?  
— Да чушь какая-то! Хотя… Если знать Гарри — пожалуй, в этом что-то есть. Он как раз такой… Но все равно! Мы были лучшими друзьями, черт, и в школе, и после. Все делали вместе. А после моей свадьбы он взял и исчез.  
Рон осекся, потому что в его затуманенный алкоголем мозг постучалась неожиданное подозрение. Он никогда об этом не задумывался, но сейчас, расставив события прошлого по порядку, одно за другим, он вдруг увидел между ними определенную связь. Причину и следствие. Как он раньше не догадался? Но этого же не может быть! Гарри же не… Рон потряс головой и рассмеялся. Бред какой!  
— Что? — спросил Кэл.  
— Да так, ничего. По пьяни чего только не надумаешь.  
— Что? Давай выкладывай, интересно же.  
— Ну… — Рон замялся, но Кэл настаивал, и он не устоял: — Я просто представил себе… Если бы Гарри был девчонкой, понимаешь, ну, девушкой, то его поведение было бы куда понятнее.  
— То есть? — лицо Кэла застыло, но увлеченный своими рассуждениями Рон ничего не заметил.  
— Да вот… Гарри же исчез сразу, как мы с Гермионой поженились, так? — он сам удивился, как легко произнес имя бывшей жены. Наверное, виски подействовало. — И вернулся, когда мы развелись. Что бы ты решил, если бы так поступила девушка?  
Кэл допил виски, ничего не ответив.  
— Ты бы подумал, что она по тебе сохнет, — довольный своей логикой, ответил Рон. — И не может спокойно смотреть, когда ты с другой.  
Рон погрузился в воспоминания, перебирая все мелочи, на которые раньше не обращал внимания. И прежде всего — его свадьба и Гарри, сидевший с таким видом, словно его жизнь пошла под откос. Их разговор, и собственные невнятные ощущения, и глаза Гарри… А потом они не виделись несколько лет.  
— Не так уж важно, какого твой Гарри пола, — тихо сказал Кэл. — Может быть, он именно так и думал.  
Рон вздрогнул: он уже успел забыть о существовании Кэла.  
— Но это же… Нет, это ерунда! — Рон схватил бутылку, наполнил стакан до краев и опрокинул половину в рот. — Гарри не гей. И я тоже!  
Кэл издал какой-то непонятный звук, и Рон не разобрал, согласен с ним приятель или нет. Он мотнул головой и встал с дивана.  
— Пойду отолью.  
Опираясь одной рукой о стену, Рон сжимал член и смотрел падающую в унитаз струю. Надо сменить тему, а то они черт знает до чего договорятся! Хватит. Сейчас не стоит думать о Гарри, лучше вернуться к этому потом, когда он протрезвеет, потому что сейчас в пьяных мозгах мелькали непонятные картинки, в которых не было никакого смысла.  
Он застегнул молнию, спустил воду и вымыл руки. Потом, нацепив двусмысленную улыбку, вернулся в гостиную:  
— Раз уж мы сегодня без женщин, давай хоть порнуху глянем!  
Кэл долго смеялся, а потом не очень уверенно поднялся с дивана, чтобы покопаться в своей коллекции видео.  
* * *  
Бутылка опустела, и Рон был несомненно и очевидно пьян. Хороший у Кэла виски, вот только маловато его оказалось. Надо бы еще бутылку, их же двое! А что? По бутылке на каждого?  
— Виски, налейте виски! — тихонько пропел Рон и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. В штанах было тесно.  
— Чего? — поинтересовался с другого конца дивана Кэл, отводя взгляд от ритмично двигающейся пары на экране.  
— Потрахаться бы, — не очень внятно отозвался Рон, поворачиваясь голову. — Ебаться хочется, пиздец прям! Пиздец, ха. Понял шутку?  
Кэл хихикнул и опустил руку на свой пах, где тоже выделялся заметный бугор.  
— Подрочить надо, — пробормотал он, не сводя глаз с Рона.  
Рону послышался в голосе Кэла вопрос: тот смотрел неуверенно, словно чего-то опасаясь. Сам Рон был настолько пьян, что предложение подрочить вместе показалось ему совершенно естественным. Присутствие Кэла делало все еще лучше… в каком-то смысле. Так что он, недолго думая, промычал что-то в знак согласия и лениво опустил пальцы на ширинку. Никак не расстегивающиеся пуговицы неприятно давили на пах. Но настоящие трудности начались, когда Кэл расстегнул молнию на своих штанах, вытащил огромный на вид член и принялся медленно водить по нему рукой, по-прежнему пристально глядя на Рона.  
Рон облизнул пересохшие губы. Он больше не обращал внимания на занятую друг другом парочку на экране, чьи стоны разносились по комнате приглушенным эхом. От этих звуков Рона слегка потряхивало, член болезненно пульсировал. Он наконец посмотрел Кэлу в лицо и наткнулся на напряженный взгляд.  
— Не выходит? — хрипло спросил Кэл. Рон не ответил, только еще раз провел языком по губам. Он перестал воевать с непослушными пуговицами, просто гладил себя через плотную джинсовую ткань и смотрел на неторопливые пальцы, которые сжимали член у основания, скользили вверх и вниз поглаживали головку.  
— Давай помогу, — вдруг сказал Кэл, одним плавным движением оказываясь рядом. Он быстро расстегнул пуговицы и развел края ткани, прежде чем посмотреть Рону в глаза. Оба откинулись на спинку дивана, между их лицами оставалось не больше дюйма пропитанного парами виски воздуха. Рон опять быстро облизнул губы. Кэл шумно сглотнул.  
— Давай… помогу… — прошептал он и запустил руку в его расстегнутую ширинку.  
Рон подавился воздухом, когда Кэл наконец вытащил его член наружу. Ощущение чужих пальцев, сжимающих и гладящих член, было странным, но таким ошеломительно потрясным, что слова и мысли закончились. Можно было только тяжело дышать и таращиться на Кэла, который смотрел ему прямо в глаза, лишь изредка бросая быстрый взгляд вниз.  
Он толкался в умело ласкающую его руку и не сдержал стона, когда Кэл сомкнул пальцы на члене в тугое кольцо, потом вдруг наклонился, накрывая губы Рона своими, протолкнул ему в рот язык и принялся жадно целовать. Рон, зажмурившись, ответил на поцелуй. Он скользил языком по языку Кэла, посасывал его нижнюю губу, прикусывал, все больше погружаясь в поцелуй, и все это время толкался и толкался в плотно обхватывающий член кулак, а перед закрытыми глазами кружили звезды. Наконец он не выдержал, запрокинул голову, выгнулся и что было силы ухватился за край дивана.  
— Гарри-и-и-и! — сам не понимая, почему, выкрикнул он в потолок и кончил, забрызгав спермой руку Кэла, собственные штаны и кофейный столик.  
Потом сознание решило, что с него хватит, и Рон провалился в темноту.


	14. Глава 12. Всему верит, всего надеется, все переносит

Гарри оперся обеими руками о стену, облицованную белой плиткой, и опустив голову, подставил плечи под горячую воду. Он закрыл глаза, дыша водяным паром. Теперь, простояв так минут десять, он был, наверное, готов к новому дню.  
Ночь прошла беспокойно, потому что во сне Гарри снова и снова был с Роном, брал его и слышал, как тот раз за разом кончает, выкрикивая его имя. Их поцелуи до сих пор горели на губах, и член Гарри вздрогнул от одного воспоминания.  
Он лениво погладил себя. Второй рукой он все еще опирался о стену, на спину лилась вода. Водя ладонью по члену, он мысленно снова видел все, до мельчайших подробностей — как выглядел Рон, когда он довел его до разрядки. Как округлились его припухшие губы, как он быстро и прерывисто дышал, едва не всхлипывая. Рон все время сидел, крепко зажмурившись, но перед самым концом распахнул глаза, синева которых почти скрылась за расширенными зрачками, и на ладонь Гарри вылилась белая липкая сперма .  
Он ускорил темп, сжал пальцами сосок, застонав от удовольствия. Снова увидел Рона, так ясно, как будто тот стоял перед ним, голый и возбужденный. Гарри представил, как прижимается к его телу, целует каждую веснушку на бледной коже, проводит по ней языком, слизывая солоноватый пот, а в ушах музыкой звучат нетерпеливые хриплые стоны… Яички поджались, Гарри погладил влажную горячую головку, потом завел вторую руку за спину и резко вставил палец в задницу. Он кончил с приглушенным вскриком, заглушенным шумом падающей воды, и на блестящий кафель упали белесые капли.  
Тяжело дыша, Гарри обессиленно прислонился к стене. В голове было пусто — если не считать Рона. На несколько секунд послеоргазменного просветления он подумал, каково было бы жить с Роном. Прикасаться к нему каждый день, спать рядом каждую ночь. Губы сами собой сложились в глупую счастливую улыбку, но Гарри тут же вернулся в реальность — в тесную, наполненную паром ванную, и улыбка угасла, не успев толком родиться. Рон не был с ним. Все так запуталось, что Рон, скорее всего, никогда с ним и не будет. Вот только другого пути не было, придется продолжать и не думать, чем все закончится.  
Он быстро вытерся, провел полотенцем по запотевшему зеркалу и уставился на свое отражение. Потом откинул с глаз волосы, обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и, шлепая мокрыми ступнями по полу, вышел из ванной.  
За дверью кто-то был. И этот кто-то наставил на него палочку.  
* * *  
Рука Рона тряслась, но он держал палочку прямо у голой груди Кэла.  
— Кто ты? — срывающимся голосом спросил он.  
— В чем дело?  
— Я нашел оборотное зелье. Кто ты и что ты делаешь в квартире Кэла?  
— Какое еще зель… О чем ты вообще говоришь? Это я, Кэл! Это моя квартира!  
Рон недоуменно нахмурился, не отводя напряженного взгляда. Он был совершенно уверен, что в той фляжке, которая обнаружилась в кармане куртки Кэла, было оборотное. Или все-таки нет?  
— Прости… Я хочу одеться…  
Рон отступил на шаг, но тут же предупреждающе поднял палочку чуть выше.  
— Стоять!  
Тут до него дошло: Кэл совсем не удивился, увидев у него в руке деревянную палку, наоборот — застыл на месте, явно зная, что ему грозит. Кэл, кажется, тоже что-то сообразил:  
— Зачем ты тыкаешь в меня этой деревяшкой?  
— Если это всего лишь деревяшка, чего ты боишься? — Рон отступил на шаг. — Ты ведь не можешь знать, что будет, если я скажу: Петри…  
— Ну хорошо, хорошо! Но лучше опусти, пока глаз мне не выколол.  
Рон не послушался. Он показал на диван и заставил Кэла усесться, а сам принялся нервно расхаживать перед телевизором.  
— Скоро все выяснится, в любом случае. Оборотное действует всего час, а ты уже полчаса проторчал в душе, так что… — он словно говорил сам с собой, искоса посматривая на Кэла. И оказался прав: прошло всего минут пять, и лицо Кэла странно задергалось. Рон остановился, выпрямляя спину. У Кэла, или кем там был этот тип, не было палочки — но после вчерашнего кружилась голова и все плыло перед глазами, так что Рон не был уверен, что попадет даже с близкого расстояния.  
Лицо сидящего на диване человека пошло пузырями, руки жутко вспухли, а потом уменьшились в размерах. Ноги стали короче, волосы потемнели, а глаза…  
Рон ничего уже не понимал. Он ожидал увидеть на месте Кэла кого угодно, но такого не мог представить даже с дичайшего похмелья.  
— Гарри? — неверяще прошептал он, когда на лбу проступил знакомый шрам.  
Гарри опустил лицо в ладони, потер уставшие глаза. Он понятия не имел, что сказать, как все объяснить. Какие вообще тут можно найти слова? Он взглянул на Рона, который показался всего лишь размытым пятном.  
— Можно… можно мне сходить за очками? Я ничего не вижу.  
— Нет! — отрезал Рон.  
— Они совсем рядом. Вон, на холодильнике.  
Бросив на Гарри убийственный взгляд, Рон тем не менее махнул палочкой в сторону кухни.  
— Акцио, очки!  
Поймав очки, Рон кинул их Гарри и снова наставил на того палочку.  
— А теперь говори.  
— Ну… ну хорошо. Во-первых, мне очень жаль, что так вышло, правда. Я не собирался заходить так далеко, просто…  
— Просто что?  
— Просто ты не хотел говорить со мной! Вышвырнул меня из своей квартиры. И тогда я подумал, что уж с Кэлом ты точно поговоришь и он убедит тебя выслушать меня. И я… я купил Кэлу эту путевку. И принял его облик.  
Рон вскипел. Как Гарри посмел!  
— Ты… Ты совсем спятил, что ли, в этих своих заграницах? Черт побери, у нас как-то не принято притворяться другом человека, чтобы к нему подобраться!  
Гарри, волнуясь, запустил руки в волосы и еще больше растрепал их.  
— Но это сработало! По крайней мере, отчасти.  
— О чем ты? — Рон снова принялся раздраженно мерять шагами комнату.  
— Ты разве не помнишь, о чем мы говорили прошлой ночью?  
— Ни о чем мы, черт, не говорили!  
— Когда ты наконец понял, почему мне тогда пришлось уйти.  
Рон остановился и уставился на Гарри, пытаясь включить заржавевшие мозги и вспомнить, что он вчера нес. Что-то о Гарри, да. И о том, что Гарри пропал как раз после их с Гермионой свадьбы. Он, кажется, что-то вчера ночью понял, впервые за все время, но никак не мог вспомнить, что именно.  
— Не помню я ничего такого, — бросил он раздраженно. — Вот думаю, выдать тебя Отделу по борьбе с неправомочными применениями магии, или просто послать сову твоему шефу, а?  
Гарри вздохнул:  
— Рон, послушай…  
— Ничто, понимаешь, ничто не может оправдать того, что ты притворялся Кэлом. Это еще хуже, чем врать прямо в лицо!  
— Но у меня не было другого выхода…  
Рон не дал ему закончить:  
— Да какого черта, почему тебе так важно было поговорить со мной? Что такого важного в этом чертовом разговоре? Ну, выкладывай, давай. И так, чтобы я тебе поверил!  
Гарри смотрел на Рона, который по прежнему целился палочкой ему в грудь. Потом сглотнул и выпрямился.  
— Ты сам сказал это вчера. Что если бы я был девушкой, все было бы понятно! — выпалил он.  
Рон открыл рот, и тут в памяти всплыла вчерашняя беседа. Да, он вспомнил, как понял, почему Гарри ушел — и почему вернулся. Но он вспомнил и то, какими нелепыми ему показались эти мысли. Сейчас ему не хотелось смеяться.  
— То есть ты… я тебе что, нравлюсь? В смысле… в этом смысле? — Рон помахал рукой, показывая, в каком именно.  
Гарри молча кивнул. Горло сдавило так, что он не мог выдавить ни слова. Неужели Рон наконец-то догадался? Он не мог не думать, что сейчас все решится, все зависит от того, что скажет и сделает Рон.  
— А, — сказал Рон и переступил с ноги на ногу. — То есть ты, получается, гей, что ли?  
— Получается, да, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Раз в тебя влюбился.  
Рон потер шею, уши его покраснели.  
— А как давно ты… ну… в меня?  
Гарри вздохнул и снова потер глаза под очками.  
— Сам не знаю точно. Ты всегда был для меня важен, важнее всех остальных, но понял я, пожалуй, только когда вы с Гермионой стали встречаться.  
— А Джинни как же?  
— Джинни… Это мне тогда казалось, знаешь, правильным. Я ее очень люблю до сих пор — но как сестру. Наверное, я никогда по-настоящему не любил ее… так, как надо.  
Рон ничего не сказал. Он стоял, слегка ссутулившись и опустив палочку, и смотрел себе под ноги.  
— А когда вы с Гермионой поженились… Ну, это было нелегко.  
Рон упорно не поднимал глаз, и Гарри продолжил, запинаясь:  
— Я вроде как верил, сам не зная, почему, что ты мог бы… мог бы…  
— Мог бы что? — Рон наконец взглянул на него.  
— Мог бы влюбиться в меня. Как я в тебя.  
Гарри еще никогда не было так трудно. Рон вскинулся, моментально вспыхивая:  
— Что? — выкрикнул он, побагровев. — Я не гей!  
— А как же… эти мужчины? И прошлая ночь?  
— Какие к чертям мужчины? Мне нравятся женщины!  
— Я видел! — Гарри тоже кричал, вскочив на ноги. — Видел, как ты возвращался из бара с каким-то типом! И прошлой ночью ты…  
— Да какого вообще дьявола! Ты что, следил за мной?  
— Нет! Случайно заметил тебя в гей-баре и пошел за вами.  
— Ты врешь! — взревел Рон. — Я не педик!  
Гарри скрестил руки на груди и прищурился. Он уже не пытался объясниться, заставить понять, теперь он чувствовал только злость. Он не врал!  
— А как насчет прошлой ночи? Ты кончил мне в руку, с моим именем на губах, забыл? Воспоминания юности, не иначе!  
Рон трясся от гнева. Слова Гарри проникали в самую душу, больно ранили, заставляя сомневаться в себе. В одном он был уверен: Рон Уизли не из таких, что бы там Гарри ни утверждал. Как он вообще смеет, после всего, что натворил? Звуки застревали в горле, щеки пылали, руки сами сжимались в кулаки. Рон зажмурился, несколько раз втянул воздух, заставляя себя успокоиться, открыл глаза и бросил на Гарри убийственный взгляд.  
— Понятия не имею, чего ты добиваешься, но я по горло сыт этим дерьмом. Держись от меня подальше, псих несчастный!  
С этим словами он прошагал в прихожую и так хлопнул за собой дверью, что висевшая на стене картина сорвалась на пол. Гарри не обратил на это внимания. Он застыл на месте, мысли в голове путались, а злость ушла, оставив после себя раздирающую тоску.  
* * *  
— Ты сделал что? — от крика Гермионы Гарри невольно втянул голову в плечи, защищаясь. Фред успокаивающе взял Гермиону за руку, хотя тоже побледнел.  
— Я идиот. Но мне больше ничего не приходило в голову! — Гарри потер пульсирующий болью.  
— Но… — Гермиона впервые за все время их знакомства не находила слов. — Значит, ты…  
Гарри кивнул.  
— И как давно? — спросил Фред.  
— Не знаю. Со школы, наверное, просто сам не сразу понял.  
— Но… Рон не отвечает взаимностью, да?  
Гарри опустил глаза — что-либо говорить было бессмысленно, и так понятно. Гермиона вздохнула:  
— Ну почему, Гарри? Почему ты ему не сказал прямо?  
От взгляда Гарри Гермиона покраснела. Все-таки у них было много общего.  
После ухода Рона Гарри аппарировал к себе. Он сказался на работе больным и ничего не делал. Думал. Через несколько дней понял, что не знает, как жить дальше, и прибег к испытанному способу: спросил Гермиону. Теперь они втроем сидели за длинным столом в Норе и смотрели друг на друга. Молли могла вернуться в любую минуту, и Гарри нужно было получить ответы, пока они оставались втроем.  
— Что мне теперь делать? — спросил он в отчаянии. — Как все исправить, Гермиона?  
— О, Гарри…  
Гермиона обошла стол, села рядом с Гарри и, всхлипывая, обняла. Он послушно опустил голову ей на плечо.  
— Должен быть способ, — прошептал Гарри, обращаясь больше самому себе, чем ей. — Правда?  
Гермиона тихо плакала, все крепче прижимая его к себе. Она ничего не сказала, и повернув голову, Гарри увидел, как Фред прячет лицо в ладонях.  
— Не может все закончится вот так, — выдохнул Гарри. — Нет…  
Но ни Фред, ни Гермиона, не ответили. Не стали уверять, что все будет хорошо. И Гарри понял: не будет. Ничего уже не исправить, не повернуть назад. Он наделал ошибок, загнал себя в тупик. Ничего нельзя исправить, все кончено.  
Он потерял Рона навсегда.


	15. Эпилог

_Два года спустя_  
Прислонившись к ярко разукрашенной стене палатки, Гарри с улыбкой смотрел, как Джинни танцует с Кевином. Пусть Джинни будет счастлива. Она заслуживает самого лучшего, и не беда, что это лучшее даст ей не Гарри. Кевин показался ему приятным человеком — надежным, хотя и не без чувства юмора, и даже то, что будущая жена оказалась волшебницей, его не обескуражило. Правда, семье Кевина они все-таки решили ничего не говорить, поэтому свадьбу в Норе играли без магии. Без видимой магии, по крайней мере.  
Гарри чуть ослабил галстук и пригубил виски. Визит в Нору вызвал у него двойственные чувства: с одной стороны, это место всегда было и будет для него, словно родной дом, полный теплых воспоминаний и любящих людей. С другой… Здесь, в Норе, не думать о Роне никак не получалось.  
Он допил виски и поморщился. Рон.  
Вскоре после ссоры Гарри написал ему длинное обстоятельное письмо, на которое тот не ответил — наверное, просто разорвал конверт, не открывая. Гарри так и не узнал. Он никак не мог набраться смелости и встретиться с Роном после того, что они наговорили друг другу. Наконец в середине октября не выдержал, аппарировал к дому Рона и долго стоял за деревом, не сводя глаз с зеленой двери. Только вечером, когда в эту дверь вошла веселая молодая пара, он понял, что Рон там больше не живет.  
Оставалось только одно: забыть. И Гарри старался изо всех сил.  
Он медленно двигался по жизни, спасаясь в основном работой, даже спал по большей части на диване в одном из кабинетов. Только ближе к весне оправился до такой степени, что стал выходить из дому не только в Министерство и встречаться с друзьями. Следующей зимой было уже легче.  
Приглашение на свадьбу стало сюрпризом: Гарри за два года видел Джинни всего несколько раз, и они едва обменялись десятком слов. Но потом он решил, что Джинни его простила, хотя он так и не сумел попросить прощения вслух.  
Гарри встретился с ней взглядом и отсалютовал стаканом. Она улыбнулась — и он улыбнулся в ответ, расслабленно и спокойно. Улыбаться становилось все легче. Время лечит, говорят. Прошло уже два года, и он наконец почти собрал себя по кусочкам, хотя бы настолько, чтобы суметь порадоваться за друзей.  
Он опустил стакан на стол и снова прислонился к стене палатки, впитывая в себя атмосферу праздника, полную света и радости. Посредине палатки гости образовали круг, внутри которого кто-то отплясывал джигу. Зрители вопили и хлопали в ладоши, и Гарри, подумав, шагнул вперед — пожалуй, пришло время немного повеселиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: Когда я дописала этот фик в 2006 году, он должен был закончиться именно так. Мне хотелось рассказать историю без счастливого конца, где герои не будут вместе. Но бета шантажом заставила меня написать счастливый эпилог, причем выглядело это примерно так: «О нет, как же так, не может же все так закончиться!» — «Ну ладно, я напишу эпилог, где все хорошо». Правда, перечитывая и правя текст позднее, я поняла, что эпилог туда ну никак не ложится, и получилось… то, что получилось. Но будучи неисправимым романтиком, я никак не могла смириться с мыслью, что Рон действительно ушел и никогда не вернется, так что…  
> Я написала сиквел. В котором и выяснится, получат ли Гарри с Роном друг друга и какие испытания их ждут на пути.  
> Примечание переводчика: Сиквел действительно есть, в нем больше тридцати тысяч слов и переводчик его еще не читал (нет, в конец тоже не заглядывал!). Переводчик твердо намерен когда-нибудь перевести сиквел тоже.  
> 


End file.
